Abused
by RadikinSkywalker
Summary: [! ON HIATUS !] (Anthro AU) Years had passed since he last saw his parents, leaving him with a caretaker who turned out to be abusive. But something was suspicious about him. Unable to endure the harsh treatment, Bonnie runs away from home, leaving him homeless. Freddy meets up with him on his stroll and takes him in. [Contains Fronnie, mentions of abuse and swearing.]
1. Prologue

"You're useless!"

The figure shouted, delivering a strike at a purple rabbit with what seemed to be a belt. The rabbit yelped and whimpered as the figure striked him with a belt, making him back away into the corner, cowering and shaking with fear. The figure growled at the rabbit and approached him, raising the belt and hitting him with it again, earning another pained yelp from the bunny.

"You can't do anything right! You're a disgrace to this household!"

The purple rabbit backed up more against the corner wall, bracing himself for another hit from the figure. This wasn't the first time the rabbit had endured this. Ever since his parents had left and hired someone to watch over him while they were gone, things had been going downhill. Everytime he would mess up or do something wrong, he would always have the punishment of getting whipped by a belt or any other object that would always leave visible scars on the rabbit's body. Arm raising, the figure delivered a hard blow. But the strike this time was aimed at the bunny's right eye, the cold end point of the belt tearing through his skin near his right eye.

The purple leporid let out a screech of pain, placing his hand over his eye as he stared up at the figure in fear, his body shaking slightly. The figure huffed and shook their head. "Go back to your room. I'll fetch you when dinner is ready." They told him.

The rabbit nodded without questioning the figure and hurried off upstairs, retreating to his room. Feeling something wet against his palm, he slowly removed his hand from his eye he was covering, noticing blood on it. He walked over to the mirror, examining the fresh scar on his right eye as blood slowly trailed down. He reached over to a nearby drawer and pulled out an alcohol bottle and cotton. He poured a bit liquid onto the cotton before placing the bottle down and squeezing the cotton slightly to spread the liquid, dampening the cotton before applying it gently to the wound. He flinched and hissed as the pain stung but nevertheless, he continued as he didn't want the scar to be infected.

After disinfecting the wound, the leporid disposed the cotton to the trashbin and reached into the drawer again, pulling out an eyepatch which he had bought with his parents when he was still a child. He strapped the eyepatch around his wounded eye and sighed, looking at the mirror again before he walked to his bed and sat down near the edge, looking out the window.

He couldn't take this anymore. He didn't want to live in here anymore. He wanted his parents back. But he wasn't sure if they would return or not. He wasn't sure if they were dead. It had been years ever since they left. He had lived the rest of his life with his so-called caretaker who he would call as a tyrant due to the consequences he would receive from his mistakes. He didn't want to live this life anymore. He didn't want to endure anymore of this any longer. The pain and suffering. He was tired of it.

All he wanted to do now was to run away from this hell.

But where would he go? Would he have to resort living as a homeless rabbit?

Standing up, the purple rabbit knew this was for his survival. If he wanted to live, he needed to escape from here. The rabbit grabbed his backpack which was a purple and gray color with a lighter shade purple of polka dots. He unzipped it open and started placing in the things he needed which most of it were food he had stored in his room, a bottle of water and some of his clothes. He flung his bag over his back and opened the window.

He didn't want to escape through the front door which was near the living room where his caretaker was always staying. He knew what would happen if he was caught and he didn't want to face the consequences again. He didn't want to risk it.

He quickly leaped out of the window, landing onto the ground with a soft "oomph" sound as he landed on his backside, though it didn't hurt at least. He brushed the dirt off from his clothes, glancing at the window before darting off into the darkness as it was nighttime, not wanting to be caught by his caretaker.


	2. Chapter 1: Bonnie Silvius

**-8 weeks later-**

Freddy sighed as he sat on the couch within his home, scanning through the television with the remote, seemingly bored out of his mind. He shook his head and switched the television off before he stood up and stretched.

Maybe a walk outside would be nice. He needed some fresh air after all.

The bear hummed and walked out of the door, breathing in the air as the warm wind blew and ruffled against his fur. He was then reminded that he had to go stock up some food considering that winter season was approaching and that it would be hard for him to drive into the road due to the traffic. He flicked his ears, listening to the sounds of birds chirping and leaves rustling.

Freddy loved the sound of nature. Not that he didn't like living in the city, he preferred to live in a quiet and forest-like area where it was peaceful. Sighing, he started walking, shoving his hands into his pockets while glancing around his surroundings. Today was indeed a nice day for a stroll in the forest.

Walking a few more steps, the bear stopped for a moment to listen for any noises until he spotted an empty bottle of water up ahead. He blinked a couple times, walking up to it with a confused expression.

Had someone been here?

Freddy blinked again as he spotted trails of footsteps. He followed it until the tracks reached to a tree. Assuming the creature he was tracking down was behind it, he looked around and his eyes widened slightly. He had found a purple rabbit curled up against the tree trunk, asleep. The bear's ears flattened at the sight in front of him as the bunny seemed like he hadn't eaten for days. Weeks for that matter. Beside the rabbit was his backpack which was tattered and dirty.

Freddy glanced around before looking back down at the purple bunny's sleeping form, noticing that one of his ears twitched slightly. He jumped slightly as the rabbit suddenly jolted awake, as if he was alerted of the bear's presence.

"W-Who are you?!" The bunny asked, eyes wide with panic as he stared up at the bear in fear, his long ears flattened back against his head.

"Hey, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you." The bear replied in a gentle tone, not wanting to scare the rabbit as he approached a bit closer to him, making the leporid back up against the trunk. "Are you lost?" He asked, kneeling down in front of him.

The rabbit shook his head and averted his gaze from Freddy, his ears drooping back more. "No. Ran away from home, didn't want to live in the city alleys nor do I want to live in a crowded area." He answered, lowering his head.

Freddy frowned more at the rabbit's statement. Though, he couldn't help but wonder about the eyepatch he was wearing over his right eye, regardless, he decided to push some of the questions aside and ask him later. Now, all he needed to do was to provide the bunny shelter and he would have to take him in.

"Hey, how about I'll take you into my house?" The bear asked, smiling at him.

The rabbit's ears flicked up and turned his head to look at Freddy, his eye wide in shock. He was hesitant to answer at first. What if he is being treated like how his caretaker had treated him back at his home? Though, the bear seemed gentle and kind from the actions he had displayed towards him. After a minute or so of thinking, the rabbit nodded in response.

Freddy smiled and stood up, helping the rabbit get on his feet. "Need some help with your backpack?" He asked, noticing him stagger a bit before he leaned against the trunk. The rabbit nodded again in response before the bear picked up his backpack. "Can you walk?" He asked again, flinging the rabbit's backpack over his back before holding him for support.

The rabbit flinched slightly at the contact and looked up at Freddy. "Y-Yeah, I can manage..." He answered with a slight groan which made the bear frown in worry.

"You sure? You don't look too good..." Freddy said as the rabbit placed a hand over his head. "Let me just hold you as a support." He added as he slowly walked back towards his house, glancing at the rabbit beside him every now and then. "What's your name?" He asked as they both arrived by the door to his house.

"Bonnie. Bonnie Silvius. Call me Bonnie for short."

* * *

 **AN: Expect Fronnie in the later chapters because this story IS Fronnie. Bonnie and Freddy are of the same age in this AU.**


	3. Chapter 2: Settling In

Freddy opened the door and looked over to Bonnie, gesturing for him to enter first. The rabbit stepped into the building and looked around as if he was examining it. His ears gave a slight twitch before he looked over to Freddy who placed his backpack down on the floor beside the door.

"Why don't you go and clean yourself up, Bonnie? I'll go prepare the guest bedroom which you'll be occupying so you have somewhere to sleep in." Freddy said as he examined his dirty outfit. "Have you packed some clothes with you?" He asked, taking a glance at his backpack before looking back at him.

"All dirty." Was all Bonnie answered, his gaze averted from Freddy's.

The bear frowned and sighed. Of course. How could he be stupid? The rabbit spent weeks probably living by that tree alone with limited supply of food and water he had packed for himself to survive that long. "I'll let you borrow some of my clothes for you to wear in the mean time before I can buy you some new ones and get these ones you brought along with you in the laundry." He said, unzipping the rabbit's bag and pulling out his clothes. "Guest bedroom is upstairs, just across my bedroom."

The rabbit blinked and glanced to the stairway before he glanced back at Freddy. "Y-You sure?" He asked to which the bear nodded in response, smiling at him.

"Make yourself at home, Bonnie. I'll help you settle in my place. Now go, feel free to take a bath in my bathroom. The guest bedroom needs some cleaning." Freddy said as he walked into the laundry room with Bonnie's clothes in his hands.

Bonnie blinked a few times as he watched the bear walk off to the laundry room with his clothes before he headed upstairs to clean himself off.

* * *

Freddy hummed as he walked out from the guest room and heading downstairs to prepare food for himself and for Bonnie. He stopped for a moment and looked over to the door to his bedroom which was slightly open, assuming the rabbit was still taking a bath as he could hear the sound of shower hissing coming from his bathroom. He entered his bedroom to see the rabbit's dirty clothes he had worn on the floor. He walked over towards it and picked it up before heading downstairs into the laundry room.

The bear headed to kitchen after he had taken care of the laundry and started preparing food for him and Bonnie. And knowing the fact that the rabbit didn't have the same diet as him, he began to chop some fruits and vegetables after preparing the chopping board before taking out a bowl and placing the fruits and vegetables he had cut into pieces into it. His ears gave a small twitch as footsteps sounded from the stairs. He looked over to his shoulder and saw the rabbit standing by the doorway of the kitchen. "Hey Bonnie." Freddy greeted as he walked to the dining area, placing the bowl on the table.

Bonnie blinked as he stared at the bear placing the bowl filled with fruits and vegetables on the table. "Um... Hey." He replied back, still getting himself accustomed to what was happening to him.

Freddy chuckled softly and shook his head as he went back over to where he was and went to cutting two salmons into pieces before applying a bit of salt onto it for flavor. He then placed the chopped salmon pieces onto a plate. "Have a seat, you must be hungry." He said, walking over to the table and placing the platter down on it before taking a seat.

"O-Oh um, you forgot to prepare something..." The rabbit said, making the bear look at him in slight confusion.

"What is it?" Freddy asked, looking down at the plate before looking back up at Bonnie in realization. "Oh! Heh, almost forgot the fork." He said, standing up and walking over to the drawer.

"Um, here let me help you with the glasses." Bonnie said as he walked to the cupboards, opening it and taking out two glasses, carefully placing them onto the countertop before closing the cabinet.

The bear looked over to Bonnie and smiled at him. "That would be great, thank you." He said as he took out two forks from the drawer before grabbing a bottle of orange juice from the refrigerator.

Both the bear and the rabbit walked to the table. Bonnie placed the glasses beside each platter of food before taking his seat across from Freddy. He took the fork which the bear handed to him before he sat back down on his chair and began to dine on his meal.

Bonnie stared at the bowl in front of him, idly playing with his fork. He was still surprised that someone was kind enough to take him in. But what made him worry was that, would he have to move out at some point? He let out a sigh as his ears drooped back.

Freddy stopped and looked at the rabbit, frowning in concern. "Is something wrong?" He asked after swallowing his meal.

"W-Well... Considering you're only letting me stay here temporarily..." The rabbit trailed off and looked away, his ears drooping more as he sighed again.

The bear blinked, his ears giving a slight twitch. "Well, I could let you live in with me if you have nowhere to go." He said, taking a piece of salmon from the platter with his fork. He then took a bite and started chewing as he waited for the rabbit's response.

Bonnie's ears flicked up at Freddy's statement and looked up at him with wide eye, the other covered by the eyepatch. "A-Are you sure? I-I mean, I don't want to trouble you or anything..." He said.

Freddy smiled and chuckled, swallowing his food to respond. "Of course Bonnie. If you have nowhere to go, then you can live with me. It does get quite lonely in here, heh." He replied, scratching the back of his head.

The rabbit blinked a couple of times, a smile appearing on his face. "I... T-Thank you uh..."

"Freddy. Freddy Fazbear." The bear said with a chuckle.

"Thank you, Freddy." Bonnie finished as he picked up the fork and started chowing down on his meal.

Freddy smiled and examined the rabbit for a moment. He was still curious about his eyepatch and what he was hiding underneath it. He decided to wait for a day or so before he could ask Bonnie about his eyepatch. He chuckled softly as he went back to eating his meal.

* * *

 **AN: Lengthy chapter is quite lengthy. I'll try my best to keep chapters at this kind of length or longer.**


	4. Chapter 3: Nightmares

As night had fallen, Bonnie stood up from the couch and yawned. "I think I'll turn in early. I'm tired." He said, letting out another yawn as he started walking up the stairs.

Freddy blinked and looked over to Bonnie, watching him walk up the stairs and heading into the guest bedroom. "Alright. Goodnight Bonnie." He called out before hearing the door close. He sighed and leaned back against the couch as he turned his attention back to the television, though he zoned out as he focused his thoughts on the rabbit. It had only been today he met him and now he was beginning to grow fond of him. He felt like he needed to protect him, keeping him safe from harm but he wasn't sure why. He had yet to hear the rabbit's story about how or why he had ran away from home and why he was wearing the eyepatch over his right eye.

He sighed again. He would have to wait until morning. Curiosity was getting the better of him and he needed to know.

The bear looked over to the clock which was above the television, noticing that it was getting late and he needed to sleep. He let out a yawn and switched the television off before standing up from the couch and heading upstairs to his bedroom. He stopped for a moment to look at the door to the room Bonnie was occupying before slowly opening it to peek inside. He saw the rabbit curled up on the bed, asleep and snoring peacefully.

Freddy smiled and slowly closed the door, hoping not to make a sound that would disturb Bonnie before he made his way to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and switched the lamp off which was on the bedside table before laying down on bed. He pulled the blankets over himself and emitted a long yawn before slowly closing his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _Bonnie let out a pained yelp as the figure delivered a hard blow to his face with a belt. He whimpered and backed up against the corner of the wall, emitting a series of pained yelps as the figure delivered a few more hard strikes to his face and body, tearing his shirt slightly. "S-Stop! Please! It was a mistake, you don't have to do this please!" He cried out._

 _The figure growled and quickly striked the rabbit by the arm, causing him to cry out in pain. "You need to watch your actions next time, boy." He said, turning around and slowly walking away._

 _The rabbit shivered as he watched the figure slowly walking. "W-Why did mom and dad h-hire you? Y-You're nothing but an abuser!" He shouted at the figure, coughing a bit as he glared at him which was quickly replaced with fear as the figure turned around, looking at him with a glare._

 _Suddenly, the figure lunged at him and delivered a hard slap to Bonnie's face, making him yelp in pain. "Watch your mouth, kid. I do this so brats like you will learn." He said, growling at him._

 _"You're only causing pain! Y-You should be arrested for this!" The rabbit hissed. He let out a pained yelp again as the figure delivered another hard slap to his face, curling up and shrinking slightly as he whimpered._

 _The figure huffed and whipped Bonnie with the belt. "Whether you like it or not, you're stuck here with me." He said before turning around and walking away, leaving a curled up and shaking rabbit behind._

* * *

Bonnie awoke with a gasp, panting for breath as beads of sweat lightly trailed down his forehead. He glanced around, remembering that he was in Freddy's home. He relaxed a bit and leaned back against the headboard, dragging a hand down his face, sighing heavily. He looked over to the digital clock on the bedside table, it reading 3 AM as the current time.

The rabbit glanced up at the ceiling as if he was deep in thought. He missed his parents and he wanted them back. But he wasn't even sure if they would return and he didn't want to stay in his home with his caretaker who had been hurting him since his parents left. Now, he was here in Freddy's place. And he would never go back to his old home where he felt unsafe due to his caretaker.

Not being able to go back to sleep, he pushed the blankets off from him and hopped off from bed. He walked out from the room, slowly sneaking past Freddy's room as to not disturb him and headed downstairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard before heading over to the refrigerator, opening it and pulling out a carton of milk which seemed like it was barely touched. Looks like Freddy isn't the type who drinks milk. He poured the liquid onto the glass before placing the carton of milk back into the refrigerator.

Bonnie sighed and leaned against the counter as he held the glass in his hand. He took a sip from his glass before heading into the living room and sitting down on the couch, placing the glass down on the small table in front of him. He grabbed the remote and switched the television on, scanning the channels before staying on a certain one. He took a few sips from his glass before leaning back against the couch, watching the television screen for the rest of the evening until he passed out on the couch.


	5. Chapter 4: Telling The Past

Freddy awoke the next day, groaning and yawning as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He pushed the blankets off from him before getting out of bed. He stretched and let out another yawn before walking out of his bedroom and heading downstairs. Upon arriving the living room, he saw Bonnie asleep on the couch, noticing an empty glass of milk on the table. He chuckled lightly as he walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Bonnie's ears gave a slight twitch before he slowly opened his eyes and yawned softly. He sat up with a groan and rubbed his eyes before looking over to the kitchen, hearing noises coming from it, indicating that Freddy was awake and was already preparing breakfast. He grabbed the empty glass from the table and stood up, heading into the kitchen to clean up the glass.

"Morning, Bonnie." The bear greeted him with a smile as he went back to what he was doing which was cutting up fruits and vegetables for the rabbit.

"Morning..." The rabbit greeted in return as he went over to the sink and turned the faucet on, cleaning the inner and outer parts of the glass before grabbing the soap and lathering it onto the glass before washing the suds off with the faucet water.

Freddy blinked and turned his attention to Bonnie. He seemed to notice his dull demeanor and frowned as he watched the rabbit wash the glass. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, frowning a bit more as the rabbit shook his head in response. He ceased what he was doing and walked towards the rabbit. "What's wrong?" He asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Bonnie tensed up slightly at the contact, nearly dropping the glass as he looked at Freddy. "N-Nightmare..." He answered, sighing as he wiped the glass with a towel before placing it into the cupboard.

The bear's ears twitched at the bunny's response, sparking up his interest a bit. Looks like this was the time he needed answers from the rabbit. "Would you mind telling me?" He asked.

Bonnie turned to face Freddy and sighed again. "Can we sit down? I know you're curious and want the whole story." He said, walking back into the living room with the bear following beside him and sat down on the couch, his ears drooped down slightly.

Freddy nodded as the both of them sat down on the couch. "Take your time Bonnie, don't rush yourself if you don't want to talk about it yet." He said in a gentle voice, giving a soft rub at the rabbit's back which made him relax.

Bonnie heaved another sigh and leaned back against the couch. "W-Well... The reason I ran from home is because... I... I h-have a caretaker who didn't t-treat me well... My parents... They went somewhere so they hired someone to watch me over while they are gone but... T-They never returned..." He said, pressing close to Freddy's side.

The bear blinked and flinched slightly as he felt the rabbit press close to his side, though he didn't seem to mind. "What do you mean by your caretaker not treating you well?" He asked, pulling him close a bit.

The rabbit was hesitant to answer at first, his body beginning to shake a bit at the memories of the times where he had to endure severe beatings from his caretaker. "I... H-He would always beat me w-whenever I would screw something up..." He answered, shifting closer to Freddy as he suddenly hugged him and pressed his face into shoulder, whimpering softly.

Freddy grunted and blinked a few times, looking down at Bonnie as he hugged him. "Bonnie..." He muttered, flattening his ears as he wrapped his arms around the rabbit and hugged him close. "I... I'm so sorry to hear that... No one deserves that kind of treatment..." He murmured in a gentle voice as he started rubbing his back to calm him down.

Bonnie twitched at the contact as he felt like it had been awhile since he was comforted like this. It reminded him when his parents would comfort him whenever he woke up from a nightmare or if there were lightnings that always frightened him. He leaned away a bit and looked up at Freddy, his ears drooped back behind his head.

The bear blinked and studied Bonnie's face. He seemed so innocent, so broken and delicate. "May I...?" He asked, gently placing a hand on the strap of his eyepatch.

The rabbit flicked an ear and blinked a few times, nodding slowly in response. Though, he gently pushed Freddy's hand away from his eyepatch, slowly removing it and placing it on the table.

Freddy's eyes widened as he stared at Bonnie's mismatched eyes, a scar across his greyed and discolored right eye. "Can... Can you see through your right?" He asked, gently tracing the scar with a finger.

Bonnie twitched a bit as the bear traced his scar with his finger, shaking his head in response. "He... H-He did this..." He muttered in a shaky voice. "I-I don't want to go back home anymore..." He whined, burying his face against his chest.

The bear frowned and looked down at the rabbit with a sympathetic expression as he went back to rubbing his back softly, doing his best to comfort him and calm him down. It had only been yesterday he had met him and he was beginning to fall for the rabbit. _No, Freddy. You just met him._ He thought to himself and shook his head, pushing his feelings aside. Maybe someday he would confess to him, but not now. He needed to take care of Bonnie like as if he was his son. After all, Bonnie probably viewed him as a parental figure. "It's okay Bonnie... I'll protect you and take care of you..." He whispered as he continued to rub his back softly.

The rabbit's ears twitched and looked up at Freddy, sniffling softly. "T-Thank you, Freddy..." He murmured, smiling a bit as he nuzzled his face into his chest, hugging him tightly.

Freddy blinked a couple of times, blushing slightly as Bonnie nuzzled into his chest. He chuckled softly and shook his head as he ruffled the fur on his head slightly. "It's no problem, Bon." He said as he continued to hold him close in his arms. "Hey, I'll be going shopping today for groceries, do you want to come? We can shop some new clothes for you."

Bonnie's ears flicked up and looked up at Freddy, his tail giving a slight wag. "S-Sure! I'd love to!" He chirped, grinning slightly.

The bear chuckled somewhat fondly at the rabbit's antics. "Alright. We'll head out after we eat." He said, squeezing the rabbit a bit before shifting away and standing up from the couch, walking back to the kitchen to finish what he was doing.

Bonnie grabbed his eyepatch from the table, strapping it back on over his right eye before standing up and following Freddy into the kitchen to assist him in preparing their food for them.

* * *

 **AN: Updates will be slow at this point because I need some time to think up of ideas on how this story will go for the future chapters I'll be writing.**


	6. Chapter 5: Shopping

Freddy sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for Bonnie to finish changing. He lent the rabbit some of his clothes for him to borrow while they were out at the mall since his clothes were still in the laundry and he would need to take them out once they returned from shopping. His ears twitched and he looked over to the stairs, seeing the rabbit walking down, wearing a blue checkered polo shirt and jeans. "You look good in that." He complimented.

Bonnie smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his head. "Thank you..." He said, looking down at his shirt. "It's quite big for my size though." He added, looking back up at Freddy.

"It does, but don't worry, we'll be shopping some clothes for you." The bear replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Anyway, let's get going." He said, turning and walking to the door with the rabbit following behind him.

Bonnie followed Freddy to the car, watching the bear unlocking the doors with a press of a button on his car keys before entering the driver seat. The rabbit entered into the backseat instead of the front seat and closed the door before leaning back against the seat, heaving a sigh.

"What do you want to do first when we get there? Groceries or clothes?" Freddy asked as he started up the car before looking over to his shoulder.

"Either is fine." The rabbit answered, looking out the car window.

The bear studied Bonnie closely. Judging by the sigh he let out a few moments ago, he seemed anxious and tense as if he was afraid of going to the mall. Looking back to the front, he released the breaks and drove down the road. Maybe he would need to ask him later once they parked.

* * *

Freddy parked at the parking area and pulled the car to a stop before looking over to his shoulder to face the rabbit. He frowned a bit as his ears were drooped down behind his head. "Bonnie? Are you alright?" He asked.

Bonnie remained silent as he kept his gaze fixated to the outside world of the window, not even bothering to face the bear. He balled his hands into fists, his arms beginning to shake as he flattened his ears more.

Freddy frowned a bit more as a worried expression crossed his face. He got out from the driver seat and entered into the backseat to sit beside the rabbit. "Bonnie, what's wrong?" He asked again in a gentler voice as he placed a hand on his arm.

Bonnie flinched and tensed as the bear placed his hand on his arm. He looked over to him and relaxed a bit, though he continued to remain silent and stared at him for a moment before suddenly wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace, burying his face against his chest. "I... I-I'm s-scared..." He muttered weakly.

Freddy blinked a few times before wrapping his arms around the rabbit in return. "Afraid of what?" He asked. But before Bonnie could answer, the bear realized what he had meant. "You're afraid you'll confront him, aren't you?" He asked again, earning a nod from the rabbit as a response.

"He... H-He often goes out e-either to the same mall o-or to a bar nearby t-to hangout with his friends and drink... A-And if he sees m-me..." Bonnie trailed off and whimpered as he clutched at the bear's shirt, his body beginning to tremble slightly.

Freddy began to rub his back to soothe him as he pulled the rabbit close to his chest, holding him securely. "Don't worry Bonnie, I'll make sure no harm will get to you if we confront him." He murmured, continuing to soothe and calm him down.

Bonnie soon relaxed at the bear's touch, though he still continued to hold onto him tightly, his gaze now fixed to the outside world of the window, watching the citizens walking on the pavement, some entering and exiting the buildings. "Bonnie." He looked up at Freddy questioningly as he heard his name being said, his ears giving a small flick.

The bear gave him a gentle smile and started petting his ears back softly. "Even if we do end up encountering him, he'll have to deal with me first." He said in a firm tone. He smiled more as the rabbit leaned into the touch. "If he threatens to take you back, I won't let him. You don't deserve to live with a person like him." He added, continuing to pet his ears back.

Bonnie blinked and nodded, smiling a bit at him. "T-Thank you..." He murmured, nuzzling his chest softly and hugging him tighter, resting his head against his chest.

Freddy blushed faintly as he looked down at the rabbit in his arms. Though, he reminded himself mentally that what Bonnie had done was merely how a son would act towards his parents. It was clear that Bonnie saw him as a fatherly figure, and the bear was fine with that. The affectionate gesture the rabbit had shown meant that he was beginning to open up towards him.

Considering Bonnie never had much time to spend with his parents, it was Freddy's duty now to look over him. He knew the rabbit relied on him for protection and comfort, and he needed to do that. To keep him safe from harm. Even though Bonnie was already a grown-up rabbit, most likely the same age as the bear, he felt like a child who was still dependent on their parents for guidance.

"Bonnie." Freddy murmured, shaking the rabbit gently to get his attention as he noticed his only eye closed. "Let's go, we don't want to waste daylight."

Bonnie blinked his eye open and looked up at the bear. "Right, s-sorry..." He murmured, looking away and flattening his ears a bit.

Freddy shook his head and smiled at him. "It's alright, you don't have to apologize. I understand what you're feeling right now, and I'll be by your side. To help you through this." He said, ruffling the fur on his head gently.

The rabbit blinked and looked back up at Freddy again, smiling and nodding his head as if saying 'Thank you' to the bear before shifting away from his grasp and opening the car door, hopping out of the vehicle. He looked over to the bear and waited for him to follow.

Freddy chuckled softly and followed after Bonnie before closing the door. He went back to the driver seat, taking out his car keys before getting out from the vehicle again and closing the car door before locking it with a press of a button, hearing the car emitting a honk like noise before keeping his keys into his pocket. He walked towards the rabbit and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking down at him. "Stay close to me." He said before heading to the entrance of the mall.

Bonnie nodded and followed Freddy beside him as they both walked to the entrance of the mall, shuddering at the cold air inside the building. "Could we buy some sweaters and scarves? I hate the cold..." He said, looking up at the bear as they headed to the grocery store.

Freddy looked at the rabbit, taking a grocery cart as they entered the store and nodded. "Sure. It's almost winter anyway so we would need those." He replied as they both walked into one of the aisles.

* * *

As they finished their shopping, the bear and the rabbit placed all the shopping bags into the luggage of the vehicle before the bear unlocked the car with his car keys, going to their respective seats. Freddy started up the car and backed the vehicle away from the parking area before driving down the road as they head back home.

"Freddy?" Bonnie said, taking his gaze away from the window to look at the bear.

Freddy blinked and flicked an ear as the rabbit called his name, glancing at the mirror momentarily before focusing back on the road as he continued to drive. "What is it?" He asked.

"Um..." Bonnie trailed off and looked back out the window for a moment before glancing back at him. "Thank you for taking me out to shopping today... I... It's been awhile I've felt that kind of freedom." He answered.

The bear smiled and chuckled softly. "You're welcome, Bon." He replied.

The rabbit smiled as well and looked back out the window again as Freddy continued to drive down the road, knowing that they were nearing his, their house. He felt like he was living a new life and he loved it. He had endured the torture and beatings for the past years ever since his parents had left him, but now, he was finally free from all of it.

He had broken away from his shackles and he was able to feel the freedom again.


	7. Chapter 6: Comfort

As the bear and the rabbit arrived home, they started putting the groceries into the kitchen. Bonnie headed upstairs and went into his room to put away his newly bought clothes into the wardrobe while Freddy headed into the laundry room to fetch the clothes the rabbit had packed along with him before heading upstairs to his room.

"Bonnie?" The bear called out as he opened the door and peeked inside.

Bonnie's ears flicked up as Freddy called his name, looking over to his shoulder as he heard the door being opened and saw him peeking inside. "Yeah?" He asked.

The bear stepped inside and placed his apparel he had just took out from the laundry on the bed. "You need some help?" He asked.

The rabbit flicked an ear and nodded. "Sure, I would love that." He answered as he went back to sorting his clothing in the wardrobe, arranging the sweaters, shirts, pajamas and a few scarves he had bought. He walked to the bed to grab his clothing Freddy had returned and padded back to the wardrobe, handing it to the bear who was nearly finished arranging his garments in the wardrobe.

The bear turned and took the clothes from Bonnie, placing and sorting them in the cabinet. He closed the cabinet doors once he was finished and turned back to look at the rabbit. "So, what do you want to do now?" He asked.

Bonnie shrugged. "We could perhaps just hangout and watch television downstairs?" He suggested.

Freddy chuckled and smiled. "Sure, considering there isn't much to do here aside from watching television." He replied. He walked out of the rabbit's room, hearing him following as they both headed downstairs in the living room.

Bonnie sat down on the couch and leaned back against it, looking at the bear who sat down beside him and switching the television on as he picked up the remote from the table in front of them. He scooted a bit close to him and turned his attention to the TV.

Freddy blinked and glanced at the leporid, smiling and ruffling the fur on his head. He chuckled as he earned a pouty grunt from him. "You don't like me to do that?" He asked.

Bonnie nodded and stared at him. "It ruins my hairstyle." He answered, gently pushing the bear's hand away from his head and fixed his fur on his head to it's usual mohawk hairstyle before glancing back at the television.

Freddy shook his head and chuckled softly, turning his attention back to the TV screen and started scanning through a few channels before stopping at one that caught both of their interests.

* * *

Night time had fallen. Both the bear and the rabbit had finished eating their supper and went back to the living room as they had left the television on. Freddy scanned through the channels and sighed as he went back to the channel where he had stopped awhile ago. He looked to his side and saw that Bonnie was fast asleep, not noticing that his head was resting on his shoulder.

The bear didn't move, not wanting to disturb the purple leporid. He shifted a bit and pulled the sleeping rabbit close to his side, continuing to stare at him as he noticed one of his ears twitching slightly. He felt like he still needed some more information from him, but he felt like he was done and had enough information from the rabbit. Bonnie was vulnerable and he relied on Freddy for protection. He wasn't that independent, he needed someone to be there for him. And the bear was becoming protective towards the rabbit, and of course he had a reason for it.

Freddy looked at the wall clock above the TV and noticed that it was getting late. He glanced back down at Bonnie's sleeping form for a moment before switching the television off and placing the remote down on the table. He slowly and carefully lifted the rabbit in his arms, carrying him as he went upstairs. He stopped and glanced to the door to the rabbit's room before glancing to the door to his own room.

The bear shook his head and resumed walking, heading to his own bedroom. He stopped again at the doorway as he felt Bonnie shifting in his arms. He looked down and saw him curling up and pressing against his body. He smiled and chuckled softly as he ran his hand through his head softly, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him with his foot. He gently placed the sleeping leporid onto the bed before laying down beside him, pulling the blankets over the both of them.

Freddy studied Bonnie for a moment before gently removing his eyepatch, revealing his scarred right eye. He placed the eyepatch on the bedside table beside the lamp before facing the rabbit again. He shifted close to him and ran his paw softly through his fur before closing his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The bear awoke to the sound of gasping and ragged breathing. He blinked his eyes open and saw Bonnie sitting at the edge of the bed, his hands over his face as he sat in a slumped position. Freddy sat up and stared at the leporid in worry, shifting to sit down beside him. "Bonnie?" He murmured.

The rabbit nearly jumped as the bear called his name, removing his hands from his face to look at him. "F-Freddy?"

Freddy frowned and brought the rabbit into his arms. "Don't worry... It's me..." He whispered as he started gently patting his back in an attempt to calm him down. "Did you have another nightmare?" He asked.

Bonnie nodded in response, resting his head against the bear's chest as he slowly started to relax at the touch. "I... I don't want to talk about it... Not now anyway..." He murmured.

"I understand. Don't push yourself though, okay? If you don't want to talk about it yet, you can always tell me if you're ready." Freddy replied as he continued to pat the rabbit's back softly, smiling a bit as he relaxed more into the touch.

Bonnie closed his eyes at the touch, shifting closer in the bear's arms and yawned. "Freddy?" He opened his eyes a bit to look up at him. "Why did you bring me here in your room?" He asked.

Freddy blinked and chuckled, shaking his head a bit. "Well, I figured you would need someone to sleep with for the night. You can go back to your room if you want to." He answered.

The rabbit shook his head in response. "N-No... Don't want to for the time being... I-If you don't mind that is..." He muttered, looking down.

The bear shook his head again. "Of course I won't mind, Bon."

Bonnie flicked an ear and looked back up at Freddy, smiling at him. "T-Thank you..." He murmured, hugging him tightly and rubbing his cheek against his chest.

The bear chuckled softly as he looked down at the rabbit fondly in his arms. "You're welcome." He said, hugging him tighter in return as he continued patting his back softly. "You should go back to sleep, you need some proper rest."

Bonnie yawned and nodded, curling up in Freddy's arms as he closed his eyes again, still keeping his arms wrapped tightly around him as he slowly went back to sleep.

Freddy sighed softly as the rabbit drifted back to sleep in his arms. He had a feeling that his nightmares would return everytime he would fall asleep, like they were memories that are haunting him, and he knew those nightmare he is having were the past experiences with his caretaker.

The bear slowly laid back down on bed with a sleeping Bonnie in his arms. He pulled the blankets over the both of them and yawned, hugging the rabbit closer in his arms as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Originally this chapter was going to have another nightmare scene for Bonnie but I scrapped it because I had no ideas for it.**


	8. Chapter 7: New Friends

Freddy awoke in the morning as he heard the sound of his phone vibrating at the bedside table. Blinking sleepily, he picked it up and checked to see who was ringing him up, seeing the name 'Foxy' and his number on the screen. He groaned and answered it, wondering what the fox wanted and why he had called him this early. "What do you want, Foxy?" The bear grumbled sleepily through the phone.

"Ah, sorry if I seem to have disturb yer sleep Freddy, but I was wonderin' if ye be going to work today?" The fox asked.

Freddy's ears twitched at the accent the fox had. Sometimes it was quite hard to understand what he was saying due to his thick accent. "Ah, no. I'm on vacation." He answered, yawning sleepily.

Foxy's ears twitched as he could hear a yawn coming at the other end of the phone. "Alright. Was just curious since I haven't seen ye lately at work. Sorry if I seem to have bothered ye, Freddy."

"S'fine Foxy." The bear mumbled.

"Anyway, how about we hangout after work with Chica? Let's say, around 6:30 in the evenin'?" Foxy suggested.

Freddy blinked slowly and cocked his head a bit to the side. "Sure, sounds good. I have someone you want to meet with if you don't mind?" He asked

The fox's ears flicked up and grinned a bit, raising a brow at the bear's statement. "Oh, who be the lucky person?"

Freddy groaned and rolled his eyes. "Still single, not in a relationship. He's just someone who I'm taking care of." He responded.

Foxy blinked. "So ye be babysittin' him?" He asked.

"I wouldn't exactly say that. I'll tell you more about him tonight. So, where do we meet?" The bear asked with a yawn.

"Same place, same restaurant." The fox answered.

"Alright. Well, see you later then, Foxy." Freddy said, hanging up and placing his phone back down on the bedside table as the fox said goodbye as well. He looked down at Bonnie's sleeping form snuggled up beside him as he held him close with one arm. He gently ran a paw through the fur on his head, smiling fondly yet sleepily at him as he still felt tired.

If he was being honest, he wanted him and Bonnie to be more than just friends, more than just a father and son relationship. But he knew not to push it further yet, lest he would ruin the close bond he had formed with him. He would still need to wait. One day, maybe one day. But it made him worried that, what if the rabbit didn't feel the same way? What if he would get rejected? What if that would result into ruining their bond together? Pushing those thoughts aside, he would need to accept it. Knowing that the rabbit seemed skittish, he doubt he would change his view towards him if ever he had the courage to confess to him one day.

For now, Freddy would need to be his caretaker and help him through the experience that left him traumatized and paranoid of going out to the public. He felt the rabbit shift a bit in his arm as he noticed that he had snuggled closer to him. His ears twitched as he could hear an almost inaudible mumble of a phrase "my teddy bear" from the rabbit, causing the bear's eyes to widen in shock and a very faint blush to appear on his cheeks as Bonnie wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly like a stuffed teddy bear. Though he let it slide and smiled fondly at the small sleeping rabbit in his arms, knowing that he still acted like a child inside.

Sighing sleepily before letting out a yawn, he closed his eyes as he went back to sleep, still feeling tired and drained of energy.

* * *

Freddy yawned and blinked his eyes open glancing over the digital clock on the nightstand, showing 10:30 AM as the current time. He looked over to his side and found that the rabbit wasn't present. He assumed he had already gotten up and went downstairs. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he pushed himself off from the bed and stood up, stretching his bones as he let out another yawn. He walked out of the room and headed downstairs, seeing Bonnie sitting on the couch watching the television with a cup of coffee in his hands. "Good morning, Bonnie." He greeted.

The rabbit's ears twitched a bit and glanced at the bear as he sat down beside him. "Morning." He responded, taking a sip from the mug before turning his attention back to the television screen.

"Hey, I got a call from a friend earlier and we'll hangout together later in the same mall we went to yesterday and I was wondering if you want to come? They're good people." Freddy asked.

Bonnie blinked a few times, casting a glance at the bear again. "O-Oh, um sure I guess." He responded in a shaky voice.

Freddy frowned as he knew the rabbit was still not comfortable in going out to the public. And knowing that they'll be staying late in the mall with him, Foxy and Chica, he was also worried for Bonnie's safety as he knew that it was also the same building his caretaker would go shopping. But then again, if he left the rabbit here all alone in the house while he was out with his friends, Bonnie would feel unsafe without him for protection. "Well, if you don't want to, you can stay home?" He asked, earning a frantic head shake from the rabbit.

"N-No, I-I'll go. I um... I don't want to be left alone here, especially when it's night time..." Bonnie replied.

The bear nodded and placed a paw on the rabbit's head, running his fingers through his mohawked fur gently. "We'll leave at 6:30 tonight."

Bonnie leaned into the touch a bit and nodded slightly. "Alright." He said, relaxing at the touch before taking one long drink from the cup before placing it down on the table in front. He loved it whenever Freddy would run his paws gently and softly along his fur on his head, it was nice and it soothed him, relax even. Sighing softly, he scooted closer to the bear's side and leaned back against the sofa. "Oh by the way, we still have some leftover food in the refrigerator."

"I'll go prepare the table then and reheat our food in the microwave." Freddy said, shifting to stand up but was only pulled down by the rabbit. He blinked and looked over to him in confusion.

"Um... It's still only 10 AM, you can prepare the table and food later. Could you um... Stay here for a little longer and continue what you were doing?" Bonnie asked, looking at him with his ears drooped back.

The bear blinked a few more times and chuckled softly. "Sure, if that's what you want." He murmured as he ran his paw through his fur on his head again, earning a satisfied purr from the rabbit. It seems he found another weak spot on the rabbit, the other being petting his ears back as he knew his ears were sensitive. He brought Bonnie closer to his side and continued to run his fingers gently through his mohawked fur as they both sat on the sofa, watching television.

* * *

Night time had fallen. Freddy stood by the door in the living room, holding the car keys in his paw as he waited for Bonnie to finish changing. He glanced over to the wall clock, the time reading as 6:20 PM. The door to Bonnie's room opened, seeing him emerging from it in his red hoodie sweater and grey sweatpants. "Hey, you alright?" He asked as the rabbit walked down the stairway with a nervous look on his face.

"J-Just nervous..." Bonnie answered, shoving his hands into his sweater pockets.

"Don't worry, Bonnie. They're friendly people. Besides, if your abuser shows up then we'll take care of him." Freddy assured him, patting his back gently. "Now come, we'll be late." He said, walking out of the house with the rabbit following behind him.

Freddy looked over to his shoulder and frowned, stopping before he could enter the car. "Hey, how about you go sit in the front?" He asked, turning to face the rabbit.

Bonnie blinked and glanced up at the bear as he was facing on the ground while he followed him. "O-Okay." He said, shifting his feet slightly and looked back down on the ground. "H-How long are we going to be staying?" He asked quietly.

Freddy sighed softly and brought the rabbit into a comforting embrace. "We'll stay for a little while if my friends wants to have their usual chat, but if not, we'll leave immediately." He responded in a soft voice as he ran his paw through his fur gently on his head. Looking down at the rabbit in his arms who buried his face against his chest, he could feel him shaking slightly. He could tell he was nervous and anxious at the same time. He figured Bonnie never had friends nor he had socialize with other people, or maybe he did when he was younger but was never a social butterfly.

Taking a glance on his wrist watch, he noticed it was now 6:35 PM as the current time. The bear sighed and looked back down at Bonnie in his arms. He figured Foxy and Chica were already waiting for them. Gently lifting the rabbit up in his arms, he unlocked the vehicle with a press of a button before he settled him down onto the passenger seat in front. He closed the door to the passenger seat and headed over to the driver seat, starting up the car and closed the door. He glanced over to the rabbit who was curled up against the chair, his hood covering his face.

Freddy gently placed a paw on Bonnie's shoulder, rubbing it softly. "It'll be okay, Bon." He cooed softly, smiling a bit at him though it was quickly replaced with a frown. He sighed and focused to the front view. He hoped today's event would spare Bonnie from confronting his abuser.

* * *

As Freddy parked his car in the parking lot, both him and Bonnie got out from the car, the bear locking the car doors with his key. He stood close to the rabbit's side and placed a paw on his shoulder. "Stay close to me, alright?" He said, even though he knew Bonnie would never stray far away from him.

The rabbit nodded before glancing around anxiously to keep himself alert from his surroundings, especially keeping a look out for his abuser. He followed the bear closely by his side as they walked and entered the building. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweater as he glanced around every now and then, not wanting to bump into anyone.

As they entered the restaurant Freddy, Foxy and Chica would usually hangout and chat with, they saw the crimson fox and yellow chicken sitting beside each other on a table as they talked. The fox's ears perked up as he saw the bear and the rabbit at the corner of his eye. "Aye! Freddy, ye arrived!" He said with a wave. His attention then turned to the purple rabbit beside him as they both sat down. "Who might this lad be?" He asked the bear.

"Foxy, Chica. Meet Bonnie. The one who I mentioned earlier in the phone call." Freddy said, looking over to Bonnie beside him as he saw the rabbit giving them a shy wave.

"Chica Fernandez, just call me Chica. Nice to meet you, Bonnie." Chica greeted with a smile, reaching out a wing to shake with the rabbit's paw.

"Name's Foxy. Foxy Jefferson." The fox piped in as he reached his paw out as well.

Bonnie looked at the fox's paw and the chicken's wing before taking both of them with his paw and shook them somewhat hesitantly one by one. "I-I'm Bonnie, Bonnie Silvius..."

"So how's work been lately for the both of you?" Freddy asked as he fixed the rabbit's fur on his head before fixing and wiping the dust off from his sweater, earning a pouty grunt from him. "Hey, don't look at me like that." He chuckled.

Foxy watched at the two with a slight grin. "Ah, tirin' as usual ye know. The boss was pressurin' us today, it wasn't pleasant." He replied. A grunt emitted from the fox as Chica elbowed him. "So Freddy, ye mentioned telling more about this lad beside ye?" He said, looking at the purple leporid, causing him to shrink against his seat.

The bear blinked frowned a bit as Bonnie shrunk, giving a slight glare at the fox. "Save that for later, Foxy." He said, looking back at the rabbit and rubbed his back softly to calm him down as he knew it made his anxiety skyrocket a bit. "We'll talk about this after our feast."

Foxy's ears flattened a bit and nodded. "Right, sorry about that..." He responded, giving an apologetic look to the bear. He called for a waiter who then walked towards their table with menus in his hands, handing each one of them. The fox and the chicken ordered their usual meals while Freddy looked over to Bonnie, asking him what he wanted to order but received no response from.

The bear ordered something that the rabbit would most likely eat and a meal for himself. The waiter wrote down all their orders and walked off as he took the menus back. Freddy glanced back at Bonnie with a frown as he could see his body visibly shaking.

Chica saw this and glanced at the bear. "What's wrong?" She asked, her head tilted a little.

"He's anxious and afraid, he's always like this whenever we would go out here." Freddy answered, pulling the rabbit close to his side and started running his paw through the fur on his head.

Both Foxy and Chica watched the bear somewhat intently as he could see Bonnie relaxing a bit under his touch. "Afraid of what?" The fox asked.

Freddy heaved a sigh, his ears twitching a bit in slight irritation. He wanted to answer questions and tell the rabbit's backstory later after they eat but considering there were a lot of customers in the restaurant, the food would take awhile to arrive, so he figured it's best to tell everything he knows about the rabbit to his friends while they were waiting for their meals to arrive. "Well, I guess I should tell you now instead of later." He looked over to the rabbit beside him, wanting to know if he wanted to say anything but judging how he is right now, he would tell the story himself instead.

"I decided to take Bonnie into my house after finding him on my daylight stroll but that's not really important, I'm jumping straight to the point. Bonnie was abused by the one who was watching him over while his parents are away so he ran away. What's worse is that, his abuser dealt a serious damage to him that would never heal." The bear motioned to the eyepatch concealing his right eye, though he didn't flip it up, lest he would make the rabbit more uncomfortable. "Ever since then, he's afraid of confronting his abuser, afraid that he would take him back." He finished, looking back over to the rabbit beside him and started his paw on his head again.

Foxy and Chica's eyes widened, the bird covering her slightly gaping beak with her wings. "That's awful..." She murmured, glancing over to Bonnie who was now curled up against Freddy's side. "Is there anythin' Chica and I can do to help at least?" The fox asked.

Freddy looked to the fox and the bird, humming a bit in thought. "I'm afraid I can't think of anything right now." He answered.

Foxy nodded. "That's fine, Fred. Just let us know if ye need any assistance, Chica and I are willin' to help."

The bear smiled. "Thank you both, I'm sure Bonnie will appreciate the help." He looked over to the rabbit curled up beside him as he continued to run his paw on his head, he could see the leporid's eye closed. "But for now, he's relying on me for protection and comfort. If ever anything goes wrong and I need extra help from you both, I'll ring you up."

"Understood Fred." The fox replied with another nod, glancing over to the rabbit beside the bear. He looked over to Chica beside him, nudging her a bit. "Ay, Chica, ye think Freddy has something like, an interest in Bonnie?" He asked in a whisper so the bear wouldn't hear.

Chica looked at Foxy in a surprised expression. "What makes you think that?! Foxy, just because what Freddy is doing right now doesn't mean there's something going on between them! Freddy is just acting like a caring parent towards Bonnie." She whispered back, elbowing the fox again but harder this time, earning a pained grunt from him.

Foxy flattened his ears a bit. "Aye, ye be right..." He murmured, looking back over to the bear and the rabbit.

Just then, the waiter arrived with their meals in a tray, handing each one of them their meals. Freddy nodded to the waiter in a 'Thank you' manner before the waiter walked off. He looked over to the rabbit who seemed to be half-asleep beside him, nudging him gently. "Bonnie... Food is here, you need to eat." He whispered.

Bonnie's eye slowly opened and yawned softly, looking up at Freddy for a moment before glancing at the bowl which was filled with fruit salad. He half-whined a bit and leaned closer to the bear, not bothering to pick up the fork as he was tired.

Freddy blinked and shook his head, smiling a bit at him. "How about I'll feed you instead if you're tired?" He asked, earning a surprised look from the crimson fox. Chica elbowed him again and gave him a look as if reminding him that Freddy was viewed as a parental figure to the purple rabbit.

Bonnie's ear twitched and looked up at the bear, nodding in response before laying his head back on his shoulder.

Freddy ran his paw softly through the fur on his head again and looked over to the crimson fox and yellow bird. "So, shall we dine?" He asked.

Foxy and Chica nodded as they started taking bites on their respective platter. The bear grabbed a fork from the table and took a forkful of fruit salad from the bowl and hovered the fork to the rabbit's mouth which he took it all in one bite. The group ate their food with their occasional talk while Freddy fed Bonnie every now and then.

* * *

As the group finished eating and paying the bill to the waiter, they all walked out of the restaurant. "I would love to stay with you both a little longer but Bonnie needs me, I need to look after him." Freddy said, looking over to the rabbit beside him who was leaning against his side. "Besides, I'll have to tuck him to bed now." He looked at his wristwatch.

"Aye, that's fine Fred. Chica and I will be turning in early anyway, it's been a long day for us." Foxy replied. "How about we'll hangout again maybe, next weekend?" He asked.

"Sure, sounds good. Anyway, we'll be going, bye!" Freddy said, waving at the fox and chicken and guided Bonnie to the exit of the mall, holding him to support him as he knew he was exhausted, but he wasn't sure how the rabbit grew tired, probably because of what he had done earlier and back in the restaurant while they were waiting for their food to arrive.

A sudden thought appeared in the bear's mind. Maybe if he did the head petting, there would be less chance of the rabbit's nightmares occuring. After all, it did make him relaxed. Freddy started up the car as they both got into their respective seats, however, Bonnie sat or laying in the backseat for that matter. He looked over to his shoulder and saw that the rabbit was already fast asleep, a small smile appearing on the bear's lips. He backed the vehicle away from the parking area before driving down into the road, heading back home.

As Freddy parked the car outside of their house, he carried Bonnie out from the backseat and into the house. He stopped as he felt the rabbit shift and curling up in his arms before he resumed walking and heading upstairs and into his bedroom. He gently placed Bonnie down onto the bed before climbing onto it and laying down beside him. He carefully removed his eyepatch and placed it down on the bedside table before running his paw softly through his head as he brought him close in his arms.

"Sleep well, Bonnie..." He whispered softly, though he knew the rabbit won't be able to hear it. He sighed a bit, leaning down to kiss his forehead, the first he had given to him as he continued to run his paw through the fur on his head before falling asleep, keeping the rabbit held close in his arms.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry to keep you all waiting! Procrastination happened so updates for this fanfic is slow. I have exams next week but I've already started writing on the next chapter, I'll try and get it done maybe tomorrow or on Monday (my timezone). In the meantime, have this longest chapter I've written to make up for the lack of updates.**

 **-Raiji/Radikin**


	9. Chapter 8: Console

**AN: And this is the chapter where I will reveal who the abusive caretaker is. I'm pretty sure you can figure it out who it is. ;)**

* * *

 _"When will you come back?" The small purple rabbit asked._

 _The taller dark blueish purple furred rabbit frowned and sigh, kneeling down to the smaller rabbit's level. "It won't be that long, son." He replied, giving the small rabbit a hug_

 _Bonnie sniffled as tears formed at the corner of his eyes. "I don't want you and mom to leave..." He whined, nuzzling the cheek of his father as he hugged him tightly in return._

 _"I know son, and I wish we could bring you along with us on our trip but we can't take children along the way." Bonnie's father responded in a soft, gentle voice. He gently wiped the small rabbit's tears away before lifting him into his arms and carrying him towards his mother._

 _"Mom..." Bonnie whimpered, reaching out his arms in a grabbing motion._

 _Bonnie's mother smiled sadly at her son and brought him into her arms as his father handed him to her, hugging the small purple leporid tightly. "Bonnie, sweetie, I know you don't want us to leave but don't worry, we won't be gone for that long. And when we return, we will bring you home souveneirs, okay?" She said, running her paw through the fur on his head softly. "My sweet little bunny, mommy's gonna miss you..." She sniffled a bit as she planted a soft kiss to the purple rabbit's cheek._

 _"M-Me too, Mom..." Bonnie whined and nuzzled her cheek in return, tears beginning to stream down his face._

 _Bonnie's father frowned and placed a paw on his son's head, ruffling his fur softly. "We'll be back soon, son. Don't worry." He said assuringly. Though as much as he and his wife didn't want to leave their son, he was aware of Bonnie's separation anxiety and clinginess. He just wished they could bring their son along so they could enjoy their family bonding time but sadly they couldn't. "Come my wife, let's go." The dark blueish purple said._

 _Bonnie's mother nodded and gave her son a final kiss on the forehead before placing him down. She knelt down to his level and gave him a tight hug before standing back up, watching his father doing the same. "Behave well and take care of yourself, okay? The one who will be watching over you will arrive soon." She said as the both of them started walking out of the house and entering into a taxi that had been waiting for them._

 _"No! Mom! Dad! Please don't go!" The small rabbit shouted, running after them but the vehicle had already drove off. Dropping to his knees, he stared as the yellow taxi disappeared from his view, tears streaming down his face. "D-Don't go..." He whined weakly. He didn't want this. He didn't want his parents to leave nor did he want to spend time with someone he barely knows. But he didn't have a choice. His parents couldn't take him to their trip and he would have to wait for them to come back._

 _Standing up, he shakily headed back inside the house and up the stairs, going into his room. He climbed onto his bed and curled up into a ball as he sniffled and whimpered, crying softly. He grabbed a teddy bear plushie nearby and hugged it tightly against him, burying his face into it's fake fur. His ears twitched at the sound of door opening and closing downstairs before passing out._

* * *

 _"S-Stop! I didn't do anything wrong!" Bonnie hissed at the figure, a taller rabbit with black fur and blank white eyes in front of him who had their hands clenched into fists as he glared at him. He wasn't sure why the other rabbit suddenly lashed out and attacked him, he didn't even do anything wrong to set him off, though he figured what caused him to lash out since he could smell alcohol from him. He was aware of the black furred rabbit's alcohol addiction as he would often go out to the bar with his friends._

 _The black furred rabbit let out an exasperated sigh and dragged a paw down his face. "Go back to your room and get some sleep." He said, walking away to his room._

 _The purple rabbit stared and watched the black furred rabbit walking off to his room before hurrying upstairs to his own room. He crawled onto his bed and sat down, glancing at the teddy bear plushie on his pillow before picking it up. Even though he was a teenager, he still hugged the plushie everytime he would fall asleep as it reminded him of his parents and it made him feel safe for some reason. He would say that it was his comfort from his abuser._

 _Bonnie hugged the plush tightly against his chest and buried his snout into it's fake fur and shut his eyes tight, sniffling softly. His ears then twitched as he could hear soft footsteps outside of his room. The door opened, revealing the black rabbit standing by the doorframe._

 _"W-What do you want?" The purple rabbit asked as he still held the teddy bear plush close to his chest, his ears flattened back._

 _The black furred rabbit huffed and walked into the room, placing a glass of milk down onto the other rabbit's bedside table before leaving without responding him, however the glass was his response to the rabbit's question for he didn't bother exchanging words with him._

 _Bonnie blinked as he stared somewhat dumbfounded at the black rabbit closing the door behind him slowly as he walked out. Normally he would slam the door whenever he would walk out after entering his room, but this time, it was different. However, it was a rare sight for the black furred rabbit to leave either a food or a drink for the purple rabbit and this encounter was one of them._

 _Sighing in relief, the rabbit grabbed the glass with one paw as the other still held the plushie and took one long drink from it before placing the now empty glass on the table as he drank all of the milk in one gulp. He sighed softly and looked over to the picture frame of him and his parents on the table._

 _Hugging the plushie tightly against his chest, he whimpered as tears began to form at the corner of his eyes. It had been at least a few years ever since their departure and he missed them, and he was still waiting for them to return._

 _Bonnie laid down on the bed and curled up almost into a ball, burying his face into the teddy bear plush's fake fur, closing his eyes tightly as he let the tears flow freely down his face, sobbing quietly._

 _"M-Mom... Dad... W-When will you come back...?" He whimpered weakly as he sniffled and hiccuped softly, squeezing the plushie tightly in his arms._

 _He wished they would return now. And he wanted them now. But he knew he would have to wait possibly for a long time for them to return._

* * *

Bonnie sat at the edge of Freddy's bed in a sobbing mess, his face drenched with tears as he had woken up from another flashback nightmare. This time, it was about his parents leaving and how his life went after their departure. Sniffling and hiccuping, he sobbed harder while his paws were covering his face. He wanted his parents back. But he wasn't exactly sure if they would return or were still alive as it had been years since they had left. However, he still had that hope that they would come back someday. He knew that they were still alive out there, but a part of him had those doubts. He just really hoped that they were still alive.

"Bonnie?"

The rabbit's ears flicked up at the soft and gentle voice of Freddy. He turned around to face him and saw that he was looking at him with a concerned expression across his face. "Bonnie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" The bear asked softly.

He whimpered and quickly crawled over to Freddy, arms wrapping around him in a tight hug, emitting a grunt from him. He buried his face against his chest and continued to sob, pressing closer against his warm body. "M-Mom... Dad..." He blurted out weakly.

The bear's eyes widened slightly, his ears drooping back as he looked down at Bonnie. Feeling the sympathy towards him, he hugged him closer and began to run his paw through his disheveled fur on his head in an attempt to calm him down. "Shh... Easy there, Bonnie..." He whispered in a soothing voice.

"Mom... Dad, I-I want them back... I miss them..." Bonnie whined and sniffled, holding onto the bear tightly.

"I know you do..." Freddy murmured as he continued to run his paw soothingly onto the rabbit's head. "I'm sure they will come back, don't lose that hope if you think they're still alive because someday, you will see them again." He added, tilting his chin up and gently wiping his tears away.

Bonnie nodded a bit and sniffled again, laying his head down against the bear's chest and hiccuped softly, burying his face while he still held him tightly like how he held his old teddy bear plushie when he was younger.

Freddy sighed softly in relief as the rabbit slowly relaxed in his arms, continuing to run his paw through his head and petting his ears back softly and gently. "It will be okay Bonnie, I'm here for you." He whispered.

Bonnie whimpered and looked up at him. "P-Please don't leave me..." He whined.

The bear shook his head. "I won't, I'm never leaving you, I promise..." He murmured, kissing his forehead softly and hugged him closer against him, keeping his arms wrapped around him protectively. "I'll protect you from harm."

The rabbit nuzzled and buried half of his face back against Freddy's chest, mumbling a soft "Thank you" to him and curled up in his arms, his eyelids drooping at the feeling of the bear's gentle paw running through his head.

Freddy smiled as Bonnie relaxed more in his arms, noticing his eyelids drooping at the touch. He was so cute whenever he was like, and his fur felt so soft and fluffy against the bear's paw as he continued to pet him softly and gently. He laid his head down on top of Bonnie's, burying his muzzle into his fur and nuzzled him softly before scratching one of his ears at the back, making it twitch.

Freddy chuckled fondly as the rabbit emitted a soft, squeaky grunt. "Don't look at me like that." He said somewhat defensively. "Isn't this how your parents would help you calm down?" He asked as he resumed to pet him on the head.

"My mother mostly. Dad's more on the talking but it still helps." Bonnie answered, leaning his head into the touch.

"Does your mother sing you lullaby songs?" The bear asked, scratching the back of his ears, making them twitch and earning a squeak from the rabbit, chuckling softly at the reaction.

"When I was little. Mom does that whenever it's a stormy evening and I have troube sleeping because of lightnings." Bonnie responded, snuggling close to Freddy with a soft purr rumbling at his throat. "I'm still frightened by them." He added in a murmur, his eyes falling closed and ears drooping back as he curled up in his arms.

The bear blinked and smiled. "Well, winter is just around the corner so don't worry about bad rainstorms." He said and laid back down on the bed as he still held the rabbit close in his arms.

After awhile of running his paw over his head and petting his ears back, he felt Bonnie drifting off to sleep in his arms. He looked down at the now sleeping rabbit in his arms, his blue eyes filled with fondness as he continued the motion in hopes of warding off the nightmares he would have almost every evening.


	10. Chapter 9: Confession and Vision

**AN: Heya! Sorry if I haven't been updating much lately. I've just been focusing on doing art since I got myself a new laptop. I won't be updating much as I used to since I've started on a FNAF AU comic. But of course I'm not going to abandon this fanfic! I'm just occupied on so many things that I don't even know which one to finish first. Though I decided that I should go back and focus on finishing this story so I can move and continue on Springtrap's Search. Apologies if this chapter seems rushed, I wanted to update this after a month of not doing so.**

 **But anyway, the next few chapters is where shit will go down so stay tuned for that as I've already planned on how the rest of the story would go and the ending as well.**

* * *

 **-5 weeks later-**

Bonnie was snuggled up close to Freddy as they sat on the couch in the living room watching television. A soft, pleased purr rumbled at the rabbit's throat as the bear ran his paw over his head in a petting motion. Outside, snow hailed from the gloomy and dark sky, covering the trees and ground. It was the beginning of winter season, making the climate cold.

Bonnie lifted his head from Freddy's lap to look outside the window and saw snowflakes falling down from the sky. The bear noticed the rabbit's attention turning towards the outside world of the window and looked at him questioningly. "What is it?" He asked.

Bonnie blinked and flicked an ear, staring out the window for a few moments before looking up at Freddy. "I'm bored. Can we go outside?" He half-whined, nudging him softly.

Freddy chuckled and looked out the window as if to examine if it was safe to go outside despite the gloomy weather. At least it wasn't raining or worst, a blizzard. "Sure, go get yourself changed." He said.

The rabbit squeaked happily and quickly stood up from the couch, rushing up the stairs and into his room to get himself changed into clothes to keep him warm, though he already wore a hoodie sweater and sweatpants so all he did was put on a red scarf he had bought with Freddy when they went out shopping before he went back downstairs and into the living room.

The bear had already stood up and was making his way towards the door since he wore his usual light blue sweatshirt and grey sweatpants so he didn't need to get changed. He stopped as he heard Bonnie walking back down the stairs and turned to face him. "You sure that's gonna keep you warm?" He asked, cocking his head a bit to the side.

"Yeah, don't worry about me freezing to death." The rabbit replied.

Freddy shook his head and chuckled. "Alright. Though, if it gets cold for you, let me know so we can go back inside." He said, opening the door and walking out of the house with Bonnie trailing behind him. They both shuddered at the chilly gust of air as they stepped out. The rabbit slowly treaded towards the snow covered ground and raised his opened palm, watching the snowflakes fall onto it, looking at it as if it was his first time experiencing winter when it wasn't.

"It feels weird to touch snow..." He mumbled as Freddy walked up beside him.

"Is it your first time to experience winter?" The bear asked, placing a paw on the rabbit's shoulder.

Bonnie shook his head and brushed the snow off from his palm before shoving his paws into the pockets of his sweater. "No, it's been awhile I've went outside to feel the snow." He answered, his gaze falling onto the snow covered ground and shifted his feet. "The last time I've played in the snow was with my parents..." He added with a sigh, his ears drooping back.

Freddy frowned as the rabbit's ears drooped, noticing his lips curling into a frown as well. He swore he could hear him sniffle and whimper. "Bonnie?" He murmured softly, moving his paw down to rub at his back. "Bonnie, it's okay... Shh... It's okay..." He whispered soothingly, bringing him into his arms and hugging him close against his body. "Shhh... It's okay Bonnie, it will be okay... You'll see them someday, I can assure you that."

"I know... And I just... I miss them, so much..." The rabbit whimpered, sniffling softly as he held back the tears that threatened to stream down his cheeks. He leaned against him and buried his face against his chest, sighing shakily. It wasn't because he was on the brink of crying, it was also he felt cold despite he was wearing his sweater, scarf and his sweatpants. He was easily cold and he despised it, and it was one thing Freddy wasn't aware of yet.

The bear looked up at the sky as snowflakes continued to fall. He had a feeling Bonnie wanted to play in the snow with him, but it stirred memories for him. Not that he was complaining. If he was being honest, he'd rather have a little stroll with him rather than building a snowman or having a snowball fight. After a moment of silence, he looked back down at him. "Do you want to walk with me?" He asked.

The rabbit glanced up at Freddy and blinked. "S-Sure." He answered with a small smile.

The bear smiled back at him and ruffled the fur on his head gently before walking into the snow-covered forest with Bonnie beside him. Silence fell between them as they walked. Freddy glanced around, his ears swivelling as the forest was in it's usual silent state which he liked as he despised noisy environment. His gaze then, fell to the leporid beside him. "Hey, remember when I first found you here?" He asked.

Bonnie's ears twitched and looked over to Freddy. "Heh... Yeah." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head and looked away with a sheepish smile.

The duo continued to walk as silence fell between them again before they stopped at the spot behind the tree where the bear had first found and met the rabbit. Bonnie blinked, looking around before casting a glance at the bear quizzically. "Um, Freddy? Why are we here?" He asked, tilting his head a little to the side.

Freddy heaved a sigh as he tried to regain his composure. This was it. The day he would tell his feelings to Bonnie. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak. "Bonnie, I... It's been already weeks since we met and I, um... I'm glad to have you to keep me company and well... There's something I've been wanting to tell you..." He trailed off, huffing shakily.

Bonnie's ears twitched as he stared at the bear in slight confusion and in curiosity. "W-What is it?" He asked somewhat nervously.

Freddy's ears drooped as he felt his cheeks heating up. He lowered his gaze to the snow covered ground and shuffled his feet a little in a nervous matter before taking another deep breath. "B-Bonnie... I..." He lifted his gaze up to look at him. "I-I like you..."

The rabbit's eye widened, noticing the blush appearing on the bear's cheeks. Was it the main reason why Freddy brought him over here in the same spot where they first met? "O-Oh... Freddy I..." He stammered, his ears drooping back as he tapped his fingers nervously. To be honest, he mostly viewed Freddy as more of a parental figure, but that doesn't mean he didn't feel the same way towards him.

Somewhere deep inside him, it sparked the same affection and attraction towards the bear. Love. He loved Freddy as a companion and partner. Now, having the bear admit his feelings towards him, he was happy. Without saying anything more, Bonnie walked up towards him and rubbed his nose against him as a sign that he felt the same way about him.

Freddy's eyes widened at the gesture as his blush intensified, his cheeks burning a bright red. "Bonnie..." He muttered, loss at words as the rabbit leaned away. Though, a smile formed upon his lips as he cupped his cheek gently with a paw. He leaned forehead and pressed their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes as they were both filled with affection, passion and happiness.

The bear took this moment as an opportunity for he pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Though, it was didn't last long as Bonnie pulled away, his face a bright red as he looked into Freddy's eyes.

"How long have you felt this way about me?" The rabbit asked as he pressed himself against the bear's body for warmth.

Freddy smiled warmly at him and chuckled softly as he started running his paw through the fur on his head. "For quite awhile now actually. I was just afraid of admitting how I felt towards you. That I might ruin the bond between us." He answered.

Bonnie leaned into the touch as a soft and low purr began to rumble at his throat. "It's cold now, I want to go back inside." He half-whined.

The bear blinked and chuckled again. "Of course." He said, suddenly lifting Bonnie into his arms, causing the rabbit to squeak in surprise and carried him back into the building.

* * *

Both the bear and the rabbit sat on the couch as night time had fallen. Freddy looked down on Bonnie who was laying his head on his lap. He could see the rabbit's eye drooping, indicating that he was tired. "Sleepy?" He asked.

Bonnie nodded his head slightly in response and stifled a yawn. Freddy chuckled softly and lifted the rabbit in his arms, carrying him up the stairs and into his bedroom. He gently set the rabbit down onto his bed before climbing onto it beside him. "Hey, do you want to move here in my bedroom? I mean, I don't want you to feel unsafe in your bedroom." He said.

Bonnie flicked an ear and smiled. "I would love to." He mumbled sleepily, stifling another soft yawn before he snuggled close to the bear, gravitating towards the warmth of his body.

Freddy let out a fond chuckle at the rabbit's antics and ran a paw through his slightly disheveled fur on his head. "I love you..." He whispered softly.

Bonnie blinked, his ears twitching as he looked at the bear, a soft purr beginning to rumble at his throat. "Love ya too, Fluffy." He whispered back, nuzzling him by his cheek softly as he gave his tail a slight waggle.

Freddy's ears twitched at the sudden nickname and chuckled again, leaning down to nuzzle his forehead in return. "Get some sleep Bon, we'll be going to the malls tomorrow." He said as he continued to run his paw softly through his head in a petting motion.

The leporid didn't respond, instead, he yawned again and closed his eyes. He snuggled close to Freddy, curling up against him as he soon drifted off to sleep. The bear gently removed Bonnie's eyepatch as he was fast asleep, being careful not to disturb him and placed it on the bedside table. He examined the scar across his right eye and sighed, pressing a soft kiss near it.

Not only had the rabbit suffered a scar, but blindness on one eye as well. It made the bear wonder why he wore it, but at the same time he figured the answer. Bonnie had insecurities and he felt uncomfortable about exposing his damaged and miscolored eye to the public. It was also a part of his comfort zone. Freddy figured that the rabbit had difficulties in trying to see with his right eye without the eyepatch and felt that it was easier for him to manage with the damaged eye being covered by something. How the rabbit could navigate without difficulty was beyond the bear's understandings.

Yawning softly, Freddy closed his eyes as he grew exhausted from staying up late. He brought Bonnie closer into his arms, keeping him protected and secure. Eventually, he stopped running his paw through the fur on his head as he soon fell asleep.

* * *

 _Glancing around, Bonnie saw nothing but whiteness. He wasn't sure where he was nor was he familiar with the place. The rabbit began to wonder how he had ended up here in the first place. Curious, he began to walk, hoping to find something or someone at least. A few minutes later, he spotted a brown figure ahead of him. "Freddy?" He called out._

 _The figure turned to face him. "Bonnie?"_

 _Bonnie's ears flicked up, having recognize the voice, he immediately sprinted towards the bear. But before he could reach him, he tripped as he felt something grab at his legs. He looked behind him to see a shadow looking figure with blank white eyes, two tendrils sticking out from it's back and wrapped around his legs. His eyes widened as he felt himself being slowly dragged towards the shadow figure._

 _The rabbit struggled against it's grasp, trying to claw his way back towards the bear. "Freddy!" He cried out for help. He felt his breathing becoming rapid as panic rushed through him. He flailed his limbs wildly in panic, trying to kick the tendrils away, though it only tightened it's grip around his legs and dragged him faster. He could see the bear running towards. "Bonnie, no!" He shouted._

 _Darkness began to consume the shadow figure behind him as the tendrils continued to drag him towards. Suddenly, Freddy grabbed hold of his paws tightly once he reached him, attempting to pull the rabbit away from the darkness. A pair of black tendrils emerged from it and smacked the bear away, releasing his grasp from the rabbit's paws._

 _Bonnie screamed Freddy's name as the tendrils drew him closer and closer to the dark void, eventually consuming him as his vision faded to black._

* * *

Bonnie gasped sharply as he jolted awake, his fur slightly damp from sweat that trickled down his forehead and back, his breathing rapid and heavy. "Nononononono..." He quickly pushed himself off from the bed and stood by the window, covering his face with his paws. "Bonnie?" He nearly jumped as he heard a voice calling his name. He removed his paws from his face and turned to see Freddy sitting up with a worried look crossing his face.

The bear slipped off from bed and approached the rabbit as he stood up, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Nightmares again?" He asked softly.

Bonnie nodded his head slightly in his response before hugging Freddy tightly. "I... I-It felt like it was more of a vision..." He added, his voice quavering. His body began to shake slightly and buried his face against the bear's chest.

"What was it about?" Freddy asked, wrapping his arms around him in return and began to run his paw through his head in hopes to calm him down.

"It... I was in an empty place, everything around me was nothing but light. I saw you as I walked in hope of finding something. I ran towards you but a shadow figure stopped me and began to drag me towards the dark void. You helped but a pair of tendrils pushed you away and I..." Bonnie trailed off, not wanting to finish his story.

Freddy's ears twitched as the rabbit started to whimper. He could his body trembling in his arms and continued to pet his fur and ears back. He began to hum a gentle tune to calm him down. "Do you think it means anything?" He asked softly.

Bonnie nodded again. "I-I think it's s-something about someone t-trying to separate us..." He responded in a shaky voice.

The bear's ears flattened as he tightened his hold around the rabbit. "I swear, it better not be that damn abuser of yours..." He growled slightly, clutching onto Bonnie protectively. He sighed and looked down at him, nuzzling his forehead softly. "Don't worry Bonnie, I'll make sure he won't lay a paw on you." He said firmly.

Bonnie looked up and smiled weakly at Freddy, standing slightly on his tiptoes to nuzzle his cheek in return. The bear smiled in return and hoisted the rabbit in his arms. "Let's get some more rest." He said as Bonnie yawned softly, still obviously tired. Freddy chuckled softly before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead and carried him back to the bed, the both of them falling asleep in each other's arms soon after they laid back down on the mattress.


	11. Chapter 10: A Walk In The Park

**AN: And here's the long awaited chapter 10! I'm so sorry for the really long update for this, I was occupied with art. But since I'm currently taking a break and lost the motivation to draw at the moment, I'll start working on this story again. Though, updates will still be slow since I get easily side tracked and play TF2 in my free time. However, I've had some changes to the story's plot. Originally, this story would have 18 chapters overall but I added two additional chapters to fill in with the plot, but it's not final yet, I may come up with more plot for this story, and if there's more plot, then there will be more chapters. And if there's more chapters, then it will take me longer to finish this story. Also, this chapter was originally titled as "The Encounter" but I feel like it's not too relevant with the chapter overall since the encounter is only at the end of the chapter.**

 **But anyway, enough with my rambling, enjoy this chapter. uvu**

* * *

Bonnie was the first to wake up in the morning. Despite having the bear's company, it felt like he hadn't slept well at all last night, which was true. Yawning softly, he groggily wiped the sleep from his eyes and got out of bed. He walked out of the bedroom and headed down the kitchen to do his daily routine of brewing coffee. He couldn't cook yet and Freddy would be the one to handle it. As much as he was hungry to the point where he could hear his stomach growling, he didn't want to wake the bear up.

Sighing, he felt... Weary about what's going to happen today. But he wasn't sure why and he couldn't put a finger to it. Nevertheless, he would have to be alert about his surroundings. Heading to the living room, he sat down on the couch once he finished brewing his coffee. He began to stir his mug with a spoon before taking a sip. Normally, he would turn the television on whenever he would wake up in the morning, but today, he wasn't feeling like himself. And he wasn't sure why.

Bonnie stared blankly at his mug, zoning out a bit until he heard the door opening upstairs. He shook his head, snapping out from his trance as he saw Freddy walking down the stairs. Instead of greeting him, he leaned back against the couch in an almost slumping position and stared at the black screen of the television. The bear furrowed his brows in concern and frowned, noticing the rabbit's change in his demeanor. He approached and sat down beside him, gently placing a paw on his shoulder. "Hey... You alright? You seem to be acting different this morning." He murmured.

The rabbit tensed slightly at the contact before relaxing a bit. "I'm fine, I guess." He mumbled, looking away from him to stare at the black screen of the television, raising his mug to take a sip from his coffee. He wasn't even sure if he was fine, but he was certain that he didn't feel great, not in the mood even today.

"Are you sure?" Freddy asked, not convinced by the rabbit's answer. "If something is bothering you, please don't be afraid to tell me." He added, gently pulling him close.

Bonnie sighed, ears drooping back as he lay his head down on the bear's shoulders. "It's nothing... Just this weird feeling inside me that today's not going to be good." He muttered. "Don't ask why, ever since my parents left and he came along, it's becoming a thing for me to "predict" what's going to happen today." He added in an almost quiet voice, knowing that the bear would think he's crazy.

Freddy's ears twitched slightly, blinking as he looked down at the rabbit. He nodded in understanding, reaching a paw over to stroke the fur on his head back. "You seem to be... unique. I don't think I've met someone who has that kind of ability... Or senses rather." He remarked, planting a soft kiss to his forehead.

Bonnie managed to purse a faint smile on his lips, glancing up at the bear in an almost surprised look at his statement. "You... You think I'm not crazy by saying all of those?" He asked in a quiet voice.

The bear chuckled and shook his head, gently ruffling the fur on Bonnie's head. "Of course not, Bonnie. Why would I assume that you're some lunatic who has magical powers? Every person is unique. But to me, you're more unique than anyone else." He nuzzled his forehead softly.

Sighing contentedly, the rabbit leaned against the touch and pressed closer against Freddy's side. He felt somewhat better and assured, and he knew the bear never lied to him despite him having trust issues towards anyone. But he trusted Freddy because he knew the bear has good intentions and was caring towards him. He turned to face him and wrapped his arms around him in an almost tight embrace, burying his face against his chest.

Freddy was caught slightly off-guard by the gesture and stared down at the rabbit with a surprised expression, though it was quickly replaced with a fond one and he stifled a small chuckle. He wrapped his arms around Bonnie in return, and him being the taller one, he buried his muzzle against the fur on his partner's head, inhaling his scent and nuzzling him softly. "I love you, Bonnie..." He mumbled softly against his fur.

Ears twitching, Bonnie shifted slightly in the bear's arms, a small purr rumbling at his throat as his tail began to wag a little. "I love you too, Fluffy..." He whispered back. It felt weird for him to be in a relationship with someone, let alone being it in his same gender. But he wasn't complaining. It felt like Freddy was the only one he wanted to be with. It felt like he was the only one he trusted the most, the one he could rely on. He didn't want to leave his side. He wanted to stay with him like this. And he knew Freddy felt the same.

The two stayed like this in silence for a few moments, the bear rubbing the rabbit's back to help him feel better. Freddy then spoke up, breaking the silence between them. "Do you want to have a walk in the park before we go shopping for groceries and perhaps some new clothes for you?" He asked.

Bonnie lifted his head to look up at the bear, smiling at him. "Sure, sounds good." He said, looking outside the window. "Seems like a nice day out for a walk anyway." He added, glancing back at the bear, his tail still wagging.

Freddy chuckled softly at the rabbit's enthusiasm and gently ruffled the fur on his head. "Alright, Puffbun. Let's go take a shower first before we head outside." He said, standing up and carrying him in his arms, causing Bonnie to squeak in surprise. He grinned at the rabbit's reaction and chuckled again, nuzzling his cheek softly before heading upstairs into their bedroom.

* * *

Driving down the road, Bonnie sat in the passenger seat up front, heaving a sigh as he leaned back against his seat, looking out the window with an expression one would describe as "dull" as they were on their to a park. It was fairly far from where they lived, considering Freddy resided in a forest-like area, a couple miles away from the city. "Bonnie, you okay?" The rabbit nearly "jumped" as he heard the bear's voice. He turned his head to look at him, noticing a worried expression crossing his lover's face. "Oh... Um, I'm fine I guess... Just... anxious..." He answered, ears drooping back as he looked out the window again.

Freddy was silent for a moment, keeping his eyes fixated on the road as he was driving before casting a quick glance to the rabbit. "Bonnie, baby... I doubt your abuser would go into a park. Does he visit parks?" He asked, earning a head shake as a response from the smaller rabbit. "Then you don't have to worry about him being there." He said in a soft voice, placing a paw on top the rabbit's. He felt his partner tensing up at the contact before relaxing at the touch. He gently rubbed his paw to ease his tensions and worries while still driving the vehicle. Luckily, they were nearing the parking lot.

As the bear parked, he turned the car off to reserve gas and looked over to Bonnie, who was still gazing outside the window. Though, he seemed to notice the blank expression on his face, most likely he was zoning out. He gently patted his back to get his attention, which seemed to be a bad idea considering how skittish and timid the purple rabbit can get around public. "Hey... We're here." He said softly. Though, he received no answer from the rabbit. Sighing, he stepped out of the car and headed over to the passenger seat. He opened the door and gently lifted Bonnie in his arms, carrying him out from the vehicle like a small child. He felt the rabbit tense, expecting to flail in his arms as if saying to put him down but nothing.

Surprised, Freddy felt Bonnie burying his face against his neck. His ears began to twitch as he could hear the faint whimper from the bunny. He frowned, ears drooping back as he felt bad and sympathetic towards the rabbit. Despite being in public, he ignored the looks the other citizens gave to him as he carried Bonnie into the park. He knew the park fairly well. He walked over to a spot with a bench under a tree, a pond nearby it as it was a quiet place and somewhat far from the other people. He sat down on the bench with the rabbit on his lap and started stroking his fur and ears back gently with his paw. "It's alright Bonnie... We're in a quiet and peaceful place. You can go look at the pond, see?" He nudged him slightly before gesturing him over to the pond a few feet away from where they sat, smiling warmly at the bunny as he was now looking over at the pond.

The bear tilted his head as Bonnie looked at him with an expression which looked like a curious little kitten. He chuckled softly at the rabbit's antic. He wasn't sure if he was trying to look cute or if he was really curious. "Never seen a pond before?" He asked, despite it being a dumb question to others, it seemed like Bonnie was the type who barely goes out from the house.

"I-I do... I remember going to a resort with a pond filled a fishes and a few sharks..." The bunny answered in a soft voice, though the bear noticed with a hint of nervousness and uneasiness in it.

"You've been to a resort before? I'm... Quite surprised actually. You seemed like you're not an outgoing type due to your demeanor." Freddy remarked, gently scratching the back of Bonnie's ears. He smiled as he earned a soft purr from him.

"Used to be when my parents were around... Though, I was never of a social butterfly. I did meet someone before and we became best friends but... It's been a long time I haven't seen him..." Bonnie responded in a rather sad voice, his ears drooping back. "He was my only friend when I was still young..."

The bear frowned and furrowed his brows slightly. "Oh, Bonnie... I'm sure you'll meet him again someday..." He said reassuringly and continued to pet his fur back. "Speaking of friends, how about I'll let you meet someone? He's another friend of mine and we hangout in some occasions at my place. I heard from him that he's dating someone before I met you. That way you'll open up to more people."

"O-Oh... Um, sure." The rabbit replied. While the idea of communicating to more people seemed nice, it wasn't Bonnie's cup of tea. But considering the bear's friends were as kind as him, he was fine with it.

Freddy smiled and gently ruffled the bunny's fur. "Alright, I'll try to ring him up later when we return." He murmured. He then, glanced over to the pond then back to Bonnie. "Now, how about take a look at the fishes?" He asked.

The rabbit's ears seemed to have perked up and nodded in response. Freddy chuckled softly and stood up from the bench, carrying him over to the pond and setting him down on the ground. He blinked a few times as the rabbit knelt down and crawled towards the pond to take a closer look at the fishes that were swimming in the water. He chuckled fondly as the bunny stared at the sea creatures as if he was curious, but in truth, it was more like a fascination. "My parents taught me that the ocean is a mysterious place and that there are other sea creatures that have yet to be seen or discovered." Bonnie murmured.

The bear's ears twitched. This rabbit was smart. "You're clever, I'm impressed." He remarked, gently placing a paw on his head. "I bet you were one of the top students in class."

Bonnie blinked a few times and looked up at Freddy. "Class?" He asked. "Um... This may sound surprising but... I've never attended school and nor college. I'm home-schooled by my parents." He said, standing up.

Freddy was rather surprised at the bunny's response. "Well, I bet you'd be one of the top students if you attended class then." He chuckled, ruffling the fur on his head again. "You're a smart rabbit." He said, kissing cheek softly. He glanced to the sun, seeing that it was nearing afternoon before looking back at the rabbit. "Do you want to go? We're pretty much wasting daylight." He asked.

Bonnie flicked an ear and fixed his hair, or furstyle rather as it was slightly disheveled before nodding. "Sure, we don't want to end up at night time, heh." The bear chuckled softly and scratched the rabbit's cheek softly. "Indeed. Now, let's go Puffbun, we've got some shopping to do." He said as they both began to walk out of the park, holding in each others paws as he headed back to the vehicle and driving out of the parking lot.

* * *

Entering the parking lot of the mall, Freddy glanced over to Bonnie, checking how he was doing and noticed that his mood slightly shifted. He sighed softly and ran a paw over his head and smiled at him as the rabbit turned to look at him. He exited out of the vehicle and walked over to the passenger seat, opening the door for him. Bonnie got out of the car and immediately held the bear's paw in his, sticking close to his side.

The bear guided the rabbit towards the entrance the mall, holding his paw tightly as he kept him close by his side. "Which one do you want to do first? Groceries or clothes?" He asked, looking at the bunny beside him.

"Oh, um... Clothes first so we can put them in the car before we go grocery shopping." Bonnie replied, looking up at him as they were now inside the building.

"Sounds good, we'll shop for clothes first then." Freddy said and headed towards a nearby clothes store. He looked over to the rabbit again. "How about we split up? We'll meet each other at the counter. I'll gather some shirts and pants for you and for myself and you can go and gather some sleepwear for yourself."

Bonnie looked up at him in a rather surprised and confused look. "You're not going to buy some sleepwear for yourself?" He asked, earning a head shake from the bear as a response. "Alright." He murmured.

Both of the males split up, Freddy heading over to a section with pants and shirts both for home wear and for going outside while Bonnie headed over to the sleepwear section. The rabbit began to walk around, looking for pajamas that come in pair with a shirt of the same design or pattern and separate pajamas with different kinds of shirt, though mainly long-sleeved shirt that are fitting for sleepwear. He picked out a few same pairs and different other pajamas and shirts that seemed to be a fitting combination. Once he was done with his shopping, he began to walk over to a counter. Suddenly, he froze, his eye widening in fear as he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hello, Bonnie..."

* * *

 **AN: Aha, sorry for the cliffhanger. I know you guys have been waiting for this story to update but this chapter was planned to end in a cliffhanger. Anyway, the abuser will have proper a introduction in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Confrontation

**AN: Woohoo, another update after a day or two of posting chapter 10. I'm honestly excited to start writing on chapter 12 because it is where I will be introducing another of my favorite Fronnie OTPs, Toy Fronnie. :D**

 **Also, an unnecessary announcement, my birthday is almost coming, 6th of April. Hooray because more responsibilities in life... Rip me.**

* * *

Bonnie turned around, and there, standing in front of him was the one he dreaded to cross paths, the one that he had "foresaw" to meeting to one day. "I-It's you..." He said, flattening his ears back as if he was trying to look menacing to the taller, black furred rabbit in front of him, but in reality, he was afraid and anxious, he could even feel his heart beginning to pound in his chest as his anxiety slowly skyrocketed.

The taller rabbit chuckled flatly at the purple rabbit's attempt. "Hah, miss me? I figured you'd ran away from home. You sure are a smart rabbit." He remarked, though it was more like of a scoff rather.

Bonnie took a step back, gritting his teeth slightly as he felt his body beginning to shake. But was it out of fear? Or was it because he felt the strong urge to strike the taller rabbit? Despite that, he knew what the black rabbit was capable of and he didn't want to incur his wrath. Not in public. "Fuck you. I ran because you're a good for nothing beating asshole!" He hissed. He immediately flinched as the taller rabbit grabbed him the collar of his sweater and growled. "Watch your language, kid."

The purple rabbit whimpered, his body now visibly shaking in fear this time as he was lifted off from the floor. "M-Mom and dad had fail to see your nature... The moment you arrived, I knew you seemed suspicious." He said, glaring at the black rabbit hard with one eye. "Your so called "discpline"... I-I swear, I will fucking call the police on you soon." He yelped as the black rabbit slapped him on the face with his paw.

"You're really a smart ass, aren't you? Yet, you're weak. You're a coward. Such an easy victim to break also." The taller rabbit chuckled rather darkly. "You're coming back with me. I don't know about your parents whereabouts but you're stuck with me for awhile. And if you run away again, I swear I will-" He was quickly interrupted as he felt something, or someone pushing him away, dropping the purple rabbit.

"Lay your hands off from him!" Freddy growled, his pupils narrowed to slits as he glared menacingly at the taller rabbit. He held Bonnie protectively in his arms as he watched the black rabbit regaining his composure. "You must be that abuser Bonnie keeps talking about."

"And who the fuck are you? His guardian?" The black rabbit asked, his ears flattened back slightly, knowing that the bear seemed to gain the upper hand.

Freddy narrowed his eyes and pulled the purple rabbit closer against him. Luckily, it wasn't a busy day and the store seemed somewhat empty, so they weren't attracting much attention. "Guardian AND caretaker. I can see why Bonnie hates you. The way treat him. I don't understand why scums like you exist in this world." He hissed lowly at the other rabbit who seemed to be backing away. "Lay a paw on him and I won't hesitate to rip your pelt out." He threatened.

Growling lowly, the black furred rabbit glared hard at the bear before fleeing in defeat, not wanting to incur his wrath. Freddy sighed as the taller rabbit left and looked down at Bonnie who was shivering and whimpering in his arms, his face buried against his chest. "Bonnie, baby... Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He asked softly, gently tilting his chin up to examine his face. He noticed a red paw mark on the right side of his face and growled. "That bastard..." He muttered before calming down.

The bear began to slowly caress his cheek with his paw, his touch gentle and soothing as if "healing" the mark, though it felt sore for the rabbit as he could feel him visibly flinching at the touch but he knew the bear was not harming him, rather, making the temporary "wound" feel better. After awhile, he withdrew his paw and proceeded to rub his cheek against his. "It's alright baby... I'm here, you're safe..." He whispered softly.

Bonnie whimpered and clung onto Freddy tightly, pressing his cheek against his as he continued to rub his cheek softly. "I-I knew it... I knew he would be here..." He muttered weakly. "I knew that I would stumble upon him again..."

Freddy's ears drooped and ran a paw gently through the fur on his head. "Shh... It's okay, Puffbun... You're safe with me." He whispered reassuringly. He hated seeing Bonnie like this. He hated seeing him cower like a lost child in his arms. It was like, he was beginning to break down. Now that he had seen his abuser in person, he figured he would ask the rabbit about what he knows once they return to their home. "Come now, let's take these clothes to the counter so we can proceed to our groceries." He said, keeping the rabbit close to him as they both headed to the cashier.

* * *

The bear had finished putting all the shopping bags into the backseat of the car seeing that it wasn't necessary to place them into the trunk. He had told the rabbit to go ahead and enter the vehicle as he noticed that he seemed to have grown tired. Normally, whenever they would go out shopping, Bonnie wouldn't easily become drowsy after they were done but the bear figured it was due to the confrontation with that taller black furred rabbit earlier. It was most likely due to shock and the panic attack.

As things were organized, Freddy entered into the driver seat and found the rabbit asleep. He could hear a few soft mumbles coming from him but they sounded incoherent. He reached over and ran his paw softly through his fur, sighing softly. He started up the vehicle and drove out of the parking lot.

While on their way home, Freddy took his phone out and attached it to a phone stand on top of the air conditioner vents. He dialed a number and enabled it on loudspeaker as it was ringing. He hoped that it wouldn't disturb Bonnie. It took a few moments for the number to be answered, then, a voice from the other end emitted from the device.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tobias." Freddy responded, smiling as he continued to drive, keeping his gaze fixated on the road.

"Oh, hey there Freddy! Been awhile since we've talked." The other bear replied from the other end, a chuckling coming from him. "What's up?"

The brown bear couldn't help but stifle a chuckle as well, happy that he was still in contact with his friend. "Indeed it has. Are you free tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yup! I'm guessing you want me to come over to your place?" Tobias asked.

Freddy looked over to Bonnie who was still fast asleep. He noticed his ears twitching slightly and frowned a little, knowing how sensitive the rabbit's ears were and how easily sometimes he could hear from afar. "Yeah, there's someone I want to introduce. He's uh, shy and gets easily nervous around new people." He answered, turning his attention back to the road as they were nearing their place.

"Ah, alright. So a small hangout in your place? Or do you have somewhere else in mind?" The other bear asked again.

"Well, we'll meet in my place and we'll have a small introduction then we can go somewhere else for the rest of the hangout." The brown bear answered.

"Alright, sounds good! I'll be bringing Blue over if you don't mind?" Tobias asked.

Freddy let out a chuckle. "Go ahead! Tomorrow morning, around 10 or 11." He responded, turning left as he was now in the driveway of his and Bonnie's home.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Both of the males said their goodbyes and ended the call. Freddy looked over to the rabbit and gently shook him awake. "Bonnie, Bonnie baby... We're home." He said in a soft voice. The rabbit groaned and slowly opened his eye, yawning softly. He looked around, his vision adjusting as they had arrived. "H-How long was I asleep?" He asked, rubbing his eye sleepily.

"Through out the trip. I already called my friend and we'll be seeing him and his partner tomorrow morning." Freddy answered before getting out of the driver seat and heading over to the passenger seat to carry Bonnie into the house, knowing that he was still tired to stand.

"Y'know... You should do this more often." The rabbit murmured, nuzzling his face into the bear's chest as he yawned softly. "It's nice when you carry me around like this." He looked up at him.

Freddy chuckled fondly as he looked down at Bonnie, ruffling the fur on his head gently. "Don't worry, I will. Besides, I like carrying you like this." He responded, nuzzling his forehead softly. As the bear stepped inside their home, he settled the rabbit down onto the couch. "I'll go get the shopping bags in the car, I'll be right back." He went back outside and took out all the shopping bag from the backseat of the car and headed back inside the house.

The rabbit laid down on the couch and yawned as he watched the bear putting the groceries away into the kitchen, sorting each of the food, eggs, milk, fruits and vegetables in the refrigerator. As he was finished, he went upstairs and sorted each of their clothes in the wardrobe before heading back downstairs. He found Bonnie laying on the couch, looking at him as if he was silently asking him to come closer. Freddy chuckled and shook his head as he went over to the couch and lifted Bonnie in his arms before he sat down with him on his lap.

The rabbit immediately snuggled up to him as soon he was in the bear's arms and purred softly. He leaned his head into the touch as his partner began to stroke his fur and ears back, his eye slowly falling closed. "Bonnie? I want to ask you something..." He slowly opened his eye and looked up at the bear. "Mm?" He mumbled.

Freddy looked away and sighed a bit before looking back down at the rabbit. "I want to ask anything you know about your abuser." He responded, suddenly feeling guilty as Bonnie's expression shifted. "You... Don't have to answer if you don't want to, y'know..."

The rabbit shook his head. "No. I think it's time I should tell you everything I know about him." He took a deep breath, most likely to keep himself calm and collected. "His name is Shadow and well, you already know... I don't really know what his motives are, I guess just some typical abuser but... I remember hearing from him earlier, "easy to break" or something along that line... I'm not sure what he meant by that but..." He trailed off, shaking his head as he shrugged off the thought of what he was thinking about the quote before continuing.

"I'm not sure why mom and dad hired him to watch me over... I-I guess other caretakers were probably busy or something... In all honesty, I just want him gone... I want him to leave me alone but I know I'm not safe if he's still out there, coming after me... It's like... He's some kind of criminal..." He whimpered and hid his face against Freddy's chest, his body shaking slightly. "I-I just w-want to live peacefully..."

The bear's ears drooped and pulled Bonnie closer in his arms, feeling guilty for asking the question. "Shh... Easy there Bonnie, it's alright..." He whispered, running his paw softly through the fur on his head. "I'm so sorry for asking..."

Bonnie shook his head. "N-No... It's alright, you deserve to know..." He murmured, looking up at him, smiling at him a bit.

Freddy smiled back. "Alright, Puffbun." He murmured, leaning down to nuzzle his forehead softly. Though, he still felt bad because he knew the rabbit was still recovering from the encounter with the black furred rabbit from earlier. He knew his partner was still shaken up from the incident. "I think you should get some rest, I know you're still shaken from your encounter with him."

Bonnie wanted to protest, afraid that he would have nightmares, but knowing Freddy, the bear would never leave his side. Indeed he was still tired, like his energy was still drained from the anxiety attack earlier. Without saying anything else, the rabbit nodded and lay his head against the bear's chest. He grew drowsy as his lover began to hum a lullaby. Not only it soothed him, but it made him sleepy. His eye fluttered closed as he slowly drifted off.

Freddy looked at the rabbit fondly as he was fast asleep. "Rest well, Puffbun..." He whispered softly as he held him close. He knew Bonnie would've protest knowing how stubborn he can be at times, but he found it cute. He continued the petting motion over his head, warding off the nightmares that would disrupt his partner's sleep as he sat still on the couch, not wanting to leave him.


	13. Chapter 12: Old Friends Reunite

**AN: This chapter was originally going to include the hangout with Tobias and Blue but I didn't want to make this chapter longer so I'll be separating it into another chapter.**

* * *

"So, we're going over to uh, your friend's place tomorrow?" The blue rabbit asked, having overheard the conversation of the light brown furred bear's conversation on the cellphone.

"Yeah, and his name is Freddy. It's actually been awhile since I've hung out with him." Tobias responded, putting his phone away on the bedside table as he was charging it due to low battery. "Besides, he's introducing someone to us and he's mentioned that he isn't too open to new people."

Blue leaned against the door frame and frowned a bit. "That... Actually reminds me of something..." He muttered, sighing.

The light brown furred bear frowned and stood up, walking over to the smaller blue rabbit. "What is it, Blue?" He asked, placing a paw on his shoulder.

"Ah... He's an old friend of mine, we met since we were kids. I wonder if he's doing okay..." Blue sighed and flattened his ears back. He blinked a few times as Tobias suddenly pulled him in his arms, most likely to comfort him as the taller bear was good at reading his emotions. Be it either words or through his facial expressions.

Sighing again, he hugged the tall bear in return and nuzzled his face against his chest, considering he was a couple inches shorter than him. Not that he was complaining. The light brown furred bear carried him in his arms, bringing him into their bedroom. "W-Why are you bringing me here?" The blue rabbit asked as he looked up at him with a puzzled look.

"You seemed like you haven't slept much lately." Tobias answered, somewhat worried. "Besides, I don't want you passing out when we visit tomorrow." He added as he settled down on the mattress with Blue on his lap.

The blue rabbit wanted to protest that he was fine, but he knew lying to Tobias wouldn't work. Indeed he hadn't have proper sleep lately but he wasn't sure why. No nightmares occured in his sleep. Though it was most likely his sleeping schedule was currently a mess, hence the lack of proper sleep. As much as he wanted to stay awake, it didn't help when the light brown furred bear began petting his fur and ears with his paw.

It became a habit for his partner to do this. It soothed him and it made him drowsy, especially when the bear would scratch his ears every now and then while doing this. For extra measure, he would often hum a tune to help him sleep if the petting motion alone didn't help. Which he did. At this point, as the bear began humming, the blue rabbit's eyes slowly fell closed and he stifled a long, tired yawn to which the bear found it adorable. He looked down at the sleepy rabbit in his arms with fond eyes, continuing the motion and humming until he was sure his partner had fallen asleep. "Works every time." He whispered and chuckled to himself.

Sighing, he had other errands to do but he didn't want to leave Blue alone in the bedroom as he knew that if his source of warmth went off elsewhere, it would disrupt his sleep and he would become clingy. He didn't mind if the small rabbit was clingy though. He hated leaving him alone, he knew that Blue would feel vulnerable without his presence. At this point, Tobias was sure that he had became overprotective towards the blue leporid and he was fine with that. He loved and cared Blue so much that he would risk his life to keep him safe and protected.

"Perhaps those errands can wait for later." Tobias murmured to himself, not wanting to disturb the sleeping rabbit in his arms as he laid down on the bed with Blue on top of him. He kissed his forehead and cheek softly as he continued the petting motion. Maybe he would need a nap as well, that way it will be easier for him to manage with the errands later, after all, he felt tired and staying up to watch the blue rabbit over wasn't helping. Yawning softly, the light brown furred bear closed his eyes, eventually drifitng off into a comfortable sleep with Blue held close in his arms.

* * *

 _Screams erupted throughout the room. Bonnie stood in what seemed to be in an empty void of nothing but darkness. His ears twitched, he couldn't understand what was happening but he was able to make out words. He could hear someone crying out for help, someone pleading to stop, others were nothing but pained screeches and yelps as if that someone was being tortured. Along with the screams that continued to echo around the darkness, a low, dark chuckle echoed that made the rabbit's blood run cold._

 _Was that Shadow? Were all those screams he was hearing him being back in that house he had been living in before he had ran away? Listening closer, the voices made his fur stand at the back of his neck. It was. But along those voices, another one echoed. One he was not familiar with._

 _"As soon Shadow returns, I'll be taking over his place to resume what he had been doing to you."_

 _Oh god... The rabbit thought to himself. What the hell was happening? What were these voices, these screams meant? Was this another one of those visions? Shaking his head, he tried to block out the noises as they grew louder until they were drowned out by voices and laughter that sounded like they were mocking him._

 _Where the hell was Freddy? He needed to find him but he knew it was just him alone in this dark void he was in. Maybe somewhere he would find a way to escape from this, perhaps a source of light. As he tried to walk, he felt like he was frozen in place as if someone took hold of his legs. Struggling to escape, Bonnie tried to move his arms but they felt like they were being chained against a wall. "W-What the fuck is this?!" He grunted and continued to struggle._

 _Until, the room completely went silent. The rabbit stopped as he realized this, but then, another noise emitted. Footsteps. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the footsteps grew louder, like they were approaching his direction. That is, until a familiar figure emerged from the darkness, a pair of glowing, blank white eyes stared before him. Bonnie stared with wide eyes at the figure in front of him. He was unable to muster any words as the black furred rabbit just simply stared at him silently. His stare was intimidating enough._

 _More footsteps can be heard approaching to his direction, a silhoutte with silver glowing eyes emerged from the darkness. Bonnie stared at the silhoutte. The only features he could make out within the figure's silhoutte was the right ear looked like it had been bitten off while the other remained intact, except for the tip of it. Who the hell was this? Did this mean that Shadow had a friend? An accomplice?_

 _As panic surged through his body, he started crying out for help as the two figures approached closer. The rabbit's struggles became frantic enough that the chains on his wrist began to burn against his pelt. "Someone! Anyone! Help me!" He cried out, but as expected, no response. "No... Please, stay away from me! Don't come any closer!" He screeched at the approaching figures._

 _"Bonnie... Bonnie, baby wake up."_

 _The rabbit stopped struggling at the familiar voice and glanced around frantically. "F-Freddy? Where are you?!" He called out, then, another response came._

 _"Bonnie, baby please wake up, you're dreaming."_

* * *

Bonnie's eye shot open as he gasped sharply for air. Sitting up, he looked around in panic, his fur slightly damp with sweat before he felt a paw cupping his cheek. "F-F-Freddy...?" He muttered, glancing over to him with a wide eye before hugging him tightly, burying his face against his neck as he trembled on his lap.

The bear grunted softly before he wrapped his arms around the rabbit in return, rubbing his back to soothe him. "Shh... It's okay Puffbun... It was just a bad dream..." He whispered in a soft, soothing voice as he brought him closer in his lap. "It's alright baby... You're safe here with me."

Sighing shakily, Bonnie calmed himself slightly. "W-What time is it?" He asked, looking up at him.

"It's almost dinner time. You've been asleep for a couple of hours." Freddy answered as he continued to rub his back before moving to pet his fur and ears back. "You were thrashing and yelling in your sleep, I assume it was that bad?" He asked.

The rabbit huffed and leaned his head into the touch, his eye fluttering a little. "Y-Yeah... I... I don't want to talk about it though..." He muttered. Why? Why was he plagued with nightmares? Why can't he just sleep peacefully for once? Or in fact, why can't he just sleep with no nightmares at all? Sighing, he buried his face against his chest, feeling drained of energy to move.

Freddy nodded in understanding. He knew Bonnie wasn't too open and comfortable to talk about his nightmares. There were times where he would break down into tears whenever he would finish. Continuing to pet the rabbit's head to calm him down, he noticed the tired looking demeanor on his face and frowned a little. He stopped what he was down to place a paw on his forehead, checking his temperature. "I hope you're not catching a fever." He murmured.

"Here, I'll get you something to eat, I'll be back in a bit." He reassured, nuzzling his forehead softly before he placed him down on the couch and stood up, heading over to the kitchen to grab some food for the rabbit to eat. Bonnie whimpered softly as Freddy left to kitchen, though he knew he would return but still. It felt like at this point the rabbit became clingy towards him. He curled up and remained on the couch as he waited for the bear to return from the kitchen.

Freddy searched the fridge for any extra food they haven't eaten only to find none. He sighed. Looks like he would resort to making one. At least fresh food is better than leftovers. He took out a few vegetables and some fruit, the usual ingredients to Bonnie's favorite meal which was salad and went to work on making the meal for the rabbit. Within a couple of minutes, he had finished and was now preparing the dish onto a bowl. He went over to a drawer and took out a fork from it. He then, walked over to the refrigerator, preparing milk for the rabbit to drink. Once he was finished preparing everything for Bonnie, he headed back to the living room, holding a tray with his meal in his paws.

The bear blinked a few times as he found the rabbit snoring softly on the couch. _He must've fallen asleep while he was waiting for me._ He thought to himself and went over to set the tray down on the table, he sat back down on the couch beside his lover's sleeping form. He gently lifted him in his arms and placed him on his lap, running his paw softly through his fur on his head, brushing the fur away that covered his good eye. "My poor baby..." He muttered to himself before sighing.

"Bonnie, wake up... Food is here." Freddy whispered as he gently shook him awake. The rabbit's eye fluttered open and he emitted a soft whine of protest, obviously didn't liked his sleep being disturbed. "Sorry to disturb your sleep, Puffbun, but you need to eat." The bear said softly. "Don't worry, you can go back to sleep when you've finished eating." He reached over to grab the fork and bowl from the tray, the rabbit sitting up a bit as he lay his head against his partner's chest. The bear then, began to feed the rabbit his meal, smiling fondly at him.

Later, Freddy had finished cleaning up the kitchen and living room as it was already time for bed. Bonnie had fallen asleep after dinner, the bear already carrying his sleeping body up the stairs and into the bedroom. He gently settled the rabbit down onto the bed before walking towards the bathroom. He washed his face, brushing his teeth before heading out of the bathroom. He began to change into his sleepwear before laying down on the bed beside Bonnie.

He brought the sleeping rabbit in his arms and sighed, running his paw through his head softly before planting a soft kiss on his cheek. He yawned softly, feeling exhausted as it had been a long day, the encounter with the rabbit's abuser didn't help. "Sleep well..." He whispered softly into his ear before looking over to the phone on the bedside table. Knowing that Tobias was most likely asleep by now, he was excited to see him tomorrow. After all, it had been awhile since they last hung out together. Yawning softly, he pulled the rabbit closer in his arms and slowly closed his eyes. Feeling the exhaustion taking over his body, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _"Hey, you alright?" A young blue rabbit asked, reaching a paw out to help the fallen young purple rabbit who tripped over and scraped his knee._

 _Bonnie sniffled a bit, staring at the blue rabbit's paw for a moment before holding it, slowly standing on his feet. "Y-Yeah, it's just a scrape." He answered, looking down at the wound on his knee. At least it wasn't that deep nor it was a bad cut, just a mere scrape which would heal within a few days._

 _The blue rabbit knelt down and examined the scrape on his knee before standing back up. "You should still get that check out though, seems like a nasty scrape." He remarked. "I'm Blue by the way, what's your name?" He asked._

 _The purple rabbit hesitated for a moment. Obviously, he had never met someone nor even had a friend so it felt normal for him to be this shy. But knowing that the blue rabbit seemed friendly, he shifted his feet. "B-Bonnie." He answered._

 _Blue smiled. "Nice to meet ya Bonnie!" He chirped, his tail wagging as he grinned a little at him. "Where are your parents? Are you lost?" He asked._

 _Bonnie shook his head and looked around the park. "No, I just decided to take a look around. My parents are back at the bench sitting by the pond." He responded, his ears swivelling. "How about you? Are you here by yourself?"_

 _"Yeah, my parents are at home since my house is just a few blocks away from the park." The blue rabbit replied with a nod. "Say, do you want to play around?" He asked, flicking an ear._

 _"O-Oh, um... Sure!" Bonnie answered, smiling a bit at the blue rabbit. Blue chuckled as he started walking to the opposite direction, gesturing for the purple rabbit to follow him. He followed the shorter rabbit who seemed to be walking towards another nearby pond which Bonnie didn't know of. He smiled to himself, it looks like he found himself a new friend. Even if it was his only friend, he was still grateful that someone like the blue rabbit was friendly and nice. He always had trouble trying to communicate with others, afraid that they would be rude to him. After all, he wasn't a social butterfly. The two played a game of tag, hop scotch and many more until it was time for them to part ways._

 _"Will I be able to see you again?" The purple rabbit asked, trying to hide the tone of sadness in his voice, though the frown was somewhat of a giveaway._

 _"I'm sure you will, how often do you visit this park?" Blue asked._

 _"Almost everyday, my parents and myself like to hangout here when there's nothing to do at home." Bonnie answered, his ears flicking up as he heard his parents voice calling his name the second time. "I gotta go. It was fun playing with you Blue!" He said as he turned and sprinted off, waving their goodbyes at each other._

* * *

Morning arrived and the couple were already preparing themselves as both Tobias and Blue were coming over. In the corner of the room, Freddy spotted Bonnie leaning back against the wall, his arms crossed against his chest. Worried, the bear walked over to him and placed a paw on his shoulder. "You okay? You're quiet this morning..." He murmured.

Bonnie looked up from him, his ears swivelling a little as he sighed. "Yeah... Just, I had another dream... It was more like a flashback." He responded in a soft voice. "It wasn't that bad though, don't worry." He reassured him, smiling a bit.

The bear smiled in return and chuckled lightly. "Alright, Puffbun. Anyway, we should get ready befor-" Before he could finish, the sound of the doorbell rang. They were here. "Seems like they're early. Wait here." He exited out of the bedroom and headed downstairs. He opened the door, his smile turning into a grin as Tobias and Blue stood at the doorway. "I didn't expect you guys to be this early." He chuckled.

The light furred brown bear chuckled as well and shook his head. "We didn't want to be that late, you know." He responded. He looked over to the blue rabbit beside him who seemed nervous. "Blue, meet Freddy."

The blue rabbit smiled shyly, waving at him. "Hello... It's nice to meet you." He greeted in a soft voice.

Freddy reached out a paw, smiling warmly at Blue. "Nice to meet you as well, Blue. So you must be Tobias's date?" He asked, receiving a nod from the smaller rabbit in response. "You two are perfect together." He remarked, stifling a chuckle as the both of them blushed at the compliment. "Anyway, come in you two." He gestured for them to come inside.

"So, Freddy, where is this someone that you want us to meet?" Tobias asked, glancing around inside the house as they got in. He nudged Blue a little as if telling him to take seat on the couch to which the smaller blue rabbit did. Though, as he sat, he glanced over to the light furred brown bear, silently asking if he was going to take a seat as well.

"Oh, um let me go get him." Freddy hurriedly went upstairs into their bedroom. Tobias blinked a few times as the brown bear hurried up the stairs before sitting down on the couch with a chuckle. Freddy entered into the bedroom and found Bonnie sitting on the bed. "Bonnie?" He called out softly, walking up towards him and sat down beside him. "Bonnie, they're here." He murmured, placing a paw on his shoulder.

The rabbit blinked a few times and glanced up, looking at the bear as if he was snapping out from his trance. "O-Oh, um... Sorry... I was just doing some thinking..." He responded, leaning against him to rest his head on his shoulder. Freddy blinked and chuckled softly, wrapping an arm around his partner's body and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Come on, Bonnie. They're waiting for us downstairs." He murmured and picked the rabbit up in his arms, carrying him out of the bedroom and downstairs into the living room.

"Hey, sorry to keep you two waiting." Freddy said as he walked down the stairway with Bonnie in his arms. He looked down at him and nudged him softly with his muzzle. The rabbit blinked and glanced over to the two on the couch, his gaze falling onto the blue rabbit beside Tobias. "B-Blue...?"

The blue rabbit's ears flicked up, looking over to the other rabbit with wide eyes. He stood up and took a few steps towards them. Was it really him? "Bonnie...?" The purple rabbit wiggled out of Freddy's grasp and padded towards the shorter rabbit, staring at him in disbelief and shock. "Oh my gosh... I-It's been so long..." He murmured, hugging the blue rabbit.

Blue couldn't help but tear up a little as the taller rabbit hugged him. "It has... How have you been, buddy?" He asked, looking up at him with a smile. Though, it was replaced with a frown as his attention turned to the greyish colored eyepatch, a scar visible from it. "What's with the eyepatch? I don't remember wearing you one..."

Bonnie pulled away and frowned, sighing as he unstrapped his eyepatch, revealing a greyed out pupil with a scar across his eye. Both Blue and Tobias stared in shock, their jaws gaping a little at the sight. "Life hasn't been... Well for me..." The purple rabbit murmured. He glanced over to Freddy as if asking him to explain further as he stood back beside him, his ears flat against his head.

Freddy looked at Bonnie beside him in sympathy before wrapping an arm around him, holding him close against his side as he rubbed his back softly. He looked at the other two and sighed. "Guess this my cue to tell everything I know. Perhaps we should all take a seat." Tobias and Blue nodded and went to take their back down on the couch. The brown bear picked Bonnie up in his arms, sitting down on the couch with him on his lap. "I... Actually found Bonnie not too far away from where I live, you know, behind one of those trees over there." He gestured to an area that looked too similar to a forest outside the window. "I had to take him in because he ran away from home and I wanted to provide him shelter. Why did he run away from home you might ask? Well, the one who's watching him over while his parents are gone is abusive. The scar that you see here on his right eye is an indication of it." He gestured to the still exposed discolored and scarred eye. "I'm assuming he's insecure or doesn't like it when others stare at his discolored eye so he wears the eyepatch to hide it." He looked down at Bonnie who nodded his head in affirmation, silently telling him that his assumption is correct.

The bear blinked, rather surprised at himself for guessing it right before continuing. "Ever since then, he isn't really open to anyone, well aside from me and perhaps you, Blue since you two have been friends since you were younger." The blue rabbit's eyes widened a little, his gaze turning to Bonnie. Freddy frowned, knowing that the shorter rabbit was quite upset of Bonnie's condition. Sighing, he ran a paw through his head and planted a kiss to his cheek before finishing. "So I ask you both to please take it easy around him since his anxiety gets easily triggered." The other two nodded in understanding.

"That's really awful though... I'm so sorry to hear about what he's going through right now." Tobias spoke up after being silent due to the fact that he was listening to Freddy's explanation. "So uh... You're his guardian?" He asked.

"Not just guardian, we're both together." The brown bear answered, earning a smirk from the light furred brown bear. "Well, I'll be, congrats Fred." He chuckled. Freddy blushed slightly at the compliment, hearing the purple rabbit giggle as he noticed the blush. He looked down at him and smiled, shaking his head before nuzzling him softly. "What's so funny, Puffbun?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bonnie squeaked softly and poked Freddy's nose. "You." He answered, leaning up to nuzzle him in return. The bear growled softly, yet affectionately as he licked his lover's cheek a few times. "Silly bunny~"

Tobias and Blue watched the two and chuckled at the scene before them. "They're really perfect for each other." He whispered as he looked at the blue rabbit beside him who nodded in agreement. "I'm actually happy that Bonnie found someone he can trust and be with." He murmured.

"I agree, Freddy's really doing a great job of taking care of him." The light furred brown bear responded, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "It's kind of funny how they're acting towards each other, they remind me of us." He chuckled, nuzzling Blue's forehead softly, earning a squeak from him. Tobias then cleared his throat, catching Freddy and Bonnie's attention.

"Oh right. Bonnie, meet Tobias." Freddy gestured to the light furred brown bear who waved at him in greeting. Bonnie smiled and waved shyly in return. "N-Nice to meet you..." He greeted in a soft voice. The light furred brown bear chuckled and greeted the purple rabbit back before glancing over to Freddy. "So, about this hangout you mentioned?" He reminded him.

The brown bear's ears perked up. "Oh yeah! I was thinking we'll have a lunch out somewhere then we can perhaps go hangout in the mall or park?" He he suggested.

Tobias grinned a little. "Sounds good! Maybe we can hangout in the mall first? Blue and I have been wanting to go do some shopping for quite awhile so I figured we'd be using this opportunity."

Freddy nodded in approval. "Sure! So we'll head out now?" He asked. The light furred brown bear nodded in affirmation. All four of them stood up and headed out of Freddy's house except for him who went to grab his car keys before following the other three outside. He unlocked the doors to his vehicle, gesturing for Blue and Tobias to enter the backseat. The two entered in the backseat while Bonnie took the passenger seat up front. Freddy entered into the driver seat and started up the car. He glanced over to the purple rabbit beside him, running a paw softly through the fur on his head.

Bonnie smiled and leaned his head into the touch, looking over to him with a smile. He looked over to Blue in the backseat, obviously happy to see his friend again after so long. As Freddy drove down the road, the purple rabbit felt overwhelmed with happiness. He knew that today would be the best day he will ever have after so long, hanging out with his best friend along with his new one.


	14. Chapter 13: The Hangout

**AN: Heyyyyyy, long time no update. I originally planned to update this before Christmas as a present for you guys, but I never got around to finish writing it. But now that I had enough motivation to finish writing this chapter, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for.**  
 **Don't expect quick updates on the upcoming chapters. There's a reason why the updates have been slow now is because I'm revising the plot of this fanfiction and I have other things that takes up my time in writing, especially writer's block. _SO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE, DO NOT RUSH ME TO UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER. THE MORE I GET PEOPLE BEGGING ME TO DO SO, THE SLOWER I WILL UPDATE IT. AND I DON'T WANT TO ABANDON THE STORY BECAUSE OF IT, SO PLEASE. BE. PATIENT._**

 **Now that's out of the way, enjoy this long chapter with a bit of a look on the bad guys in this story.**

* * *

Both the bears and the rabbits exchanged words and conversed with each other as they were on their way to the mall which was their first stop since Blue and Tobias were going shopping today for clothes and groceries. The old friends continued to converse with each other until the atmosphere in the vehicle shift when the smaller blue rabbit asked a question.

"So Bonnie, how are your parents doing?"

When the question came, that was when Bonnie went silent, and so did Freddy which confused Blue as he noticed how the taller purple rabbit reacted to it, the smile on his face replaced with a frown. "W-What's wrong? Did I say something that I have shouldn't have said?" He asked, glancing at both Freddy and Bonnie with a worried and somewhat panicked look, afraid that he might've ruined the mood or made one of them angry or upset.

The brown bear sighed and shook his. "You didn't, don't wory Blue. It's just... Bonnie doesn't know whether his parents are still alive or not since it's been years he last saw them." He answered, glancing at the smaller rabbit through the rear view mirror for a moment before he focused back onto the road as he was still driving their way to the malls.

"O-Oh... I see... S-Sorry for asking..." The blue rabbit apologized, his ears lowering in guilt. Of course, how could he be stupid? There was a reason why his best friend had moved in to Freddy's house. To escape his abusive caretaker.

Suddenly, he tensed as he felt an arm wrapping around him and he relaxed afterwards when he realized it was Tobias. He scooted close to him and pressed against his side, resting his head on his shoulder and sighed as he still felt guilty for upsetting the purple rabbit by asking him such question, which wasn't his intention as he didn't want to hurt or upset Bonnie. Ever. After all, he was his best friend and he wanted to know how him and his family were doing after years of not seeing him.

"Blue, don't worry. You were just curious about his family was doing." Tobias assured him in a soft voice, nudging him softly and gently by the cheek with his muzzle as if he was grabbing his attention, noticing how his expression looked like he was zoning out before he glanced over to Bonnie who was still silent and leaning back against his seat.

"But... I've made him upset, Red... And it's something I have never done or don't want to do to Bonnie, ever..." Blue half-whimpered in response and buried his face against his shoulder, sighing shakily. "It wasn't my intention to do it..."

The light furred brown bear sighed and held the smaller rabbit close as his face was buried against his shoulder. He knew that it was hard to reassure him whenever he had upset him, or Bonnie for that matter, seeing that he was rather sensitive and easily felt guilty or regretful for what he had done. It was something in Blue's nature. He could say that the blue rabbit was delicate and fragile in a sense.

Throughout the trip, everyone in the vehicle remained silent with Blue still hiding his face against Tobias' shoulder and hadn't moved from his spot during the ride. The light furred brown bear figured that the smaller rabbit was worried that the taller, purple rabbit wouldn't talk to him or was angry at him for what he had said earlier considering he had ruined the mood for him.

An hour or so had and passed, and finally, they arrived at their destination. Freddy parked the car in the parking lot of the mall and they all got out of the vehicle. Bonnie remained silent with his head hung low, as if he was staring on the ground, to which he was and the brown furred bear walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Expecting for the purple rabbit to reply, he received no response from him.

Sighing, Freddy glanced over to Blue, brows slightly furrowed in concern, though, he gave him a small, gentle smile. "Don't worry, Blue. He's just... Trying to cope up with his past..." He said to him in reassurance, though, his smile was replaced with a frown afterwards when he glanced back to Bonnie beside him. "Life's been difficult for him ever since his parents left him. Hell, we don't even know if his parents are still alive or not. Even if they were alive, it's unusual of them to leave their son alone with an abusive caretaker for this long." He explained, sighing again afterwards.

"He's not angry at you or anything, Blue. It's just in his nature that he's... Like this whenever a topic that may affect him and his emotions is being brought up." The bear finished, rubbing the purple rabbit's back before he glanced back to the two behind them. "Now come, let's go inside so you two can do your shopping." He said and walked up to the entrance of the building with Blue and Tobias trailing behind them.

* * *

"So, we're going to the park next, right?" Tobias asked as they headed to the parked vehicle, finished with their shopping. Freddy nodded, helping the lighter brown furred bear in putting all the shopping bags into the trunk before they all got into their respective seats. The bear placed the key into the ignition, revving the vehicle to life before they headed out of the parking lot and driving down the road, heading to the park next.

The ride to their next venue took almost an hour, though, they arrived around noon time. Freddy parked the car into the parking lot, casting a glance to the purple rabbit beside him and frowned at how quiet he had been throughout their trip. Normally, Bonnie would join in the conversation or start one with him whenever it was just the two of them, but today, he was unusually quiet. The brown bear looked over to the backseat. "You two go on ahead, we'll catch up." He told them.

Both Tobias and Blue seemed reluctant to go out, but they knew it was best that they would be left alone seeing they took the hint of Freddy talking things out with Bonnie alone. Tobias nodded before he nudged Blue to get out of the car with him, leaving the two alone.

Freddy watched as the couple left, then turned his attention back to Bonnie. "You're usually not this quiet..." He whispered to him, placing his hand on top of the rabbit's as he shifted a bit close to him. "It's about what Blue said earlier, isn't it?" He asked him when all he got was silence as his response.

Bonnie hesitated. He didn't want to put the blame on his best friend for asking how his parents were doing. After all, some people do tend to ask that kind of question regarding about someone's parents. Anything about his parents affected him emotionally. It was as if it was something that was a huge mood dropper for the rabbit.

"Bonnie, answer me..." Freddy's voice snapped him back to reality and he looked over to him, blinking a few times. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He couldn't bring himself to even answer why he was like this. It just felt... Normal to him.

Freddy sighed and held Bonnie's hand into his, squeezing it gently. "Baby, listen... I know things have been hard for you but please, just have some hope that your parents are still out there. Who knows, maybe they're just really busy with something, perhaps they found themselves a better job while they were on vacation?" He looked out the window to see Blue and Tobias sitting down under a shade of a tree as they kept themselves occupied while they were waiting for them before he turned his gaze back to the purple rabbit. "I know it's unusual for parents to be away from home that long but... Maybe they're working hard for you and their income, and perhaps they found a place to settle while they're there."

Freddy had valid points. Maybe his parents were just busy and working hard. But he felt like he was... Abandoned. He was dwelling too much on his negativity that he wasn't thinking rationally, he wasn't thinking the possibilities about how his parents were still alive. "I... Guess you're right..." He heaved a sigh and looked at him. "You've been with me long enough to know that I don't think straight when I'm like this."

The brown bear sighed. "I understand what you're going through, but please don't dwell too much on your negative feelings. It's not healthy." He told him. He figured Bonnie got the message as all he got was silence as an answer from him. Though, he couldn't blame Bonnie for it. He was struggling to get through his trauma. It was as if it was a scar within him that could never heal. And he was doing his best to help Bonnie through this. And he still had a long way to go.

Freddy got out of the car and walked over to the passenger seat to pick Bonnie up, locking the vehicle afterwards. He carried the purple rabbit into the park, catching up with Blue and Tobias who were sitting underneath the tree. Much to his relief, the park was quiet, just what he needed for Bonnie seeing he wanted to have the purple rabbit a peace and quiet space to be in right now. He sat down underneath the tree next to them with Bonnie on his lap, sighing softly. "It's a good thing we came to the park at a right time..." He murmured.

Tobias overheard this and he swiveled his ears a bit at the other bear's statement. "Mm-hmm. Considering it's mid noon and I've noticed that everyone in the neighborhood back at our place is quiet." He said, glancing at Bonnie for a moment then back to Blue who was laying his head down on his shoulder. "The breeze is nice though, perfect to go along with the quiet environment in the park." He chuckled a bit.

Freddy smiled a bit and he chuckled as well. "True that. I'm not a big fan of rowdy or noisy spaces. I prefer to be in a somewhat isolated place." He responded, leaning back against the tree as he began to pet Bonnie's ears and fur back, a habit he had developed. Besides, he knew this was the purple rabbit's favorite thing from the brown bear himself since it made him feel safe and relaxed.

Tobias stretched a bit before he leaned back against the tree as well, slipping an arm around Blue's body and pulling him close as he did so. It felt good to hangout with his old friend again, especially for Blue. He was happy for him to be reunited with his best friend seeing they had not see each other for years. Though, while it was a bad start for them to catch up with things, they were happy to see each other again.

Freddy remained seated underneath the tree as Bonnie had passed out, and Blue went on a quick stroll with Tobias to stretch and exercise their muscles, and to keep the blue rabbit's mind on other things. Hours had passed and the four were still relaxing on the same spot. Bonnie awoke and he was feeling somewhat better. "H-Hey, Bonnie... Do you uh... W-Want to play? Just like when we were kids?" Blue asked once the purple rabbit was fully awake, his voice hesitant.

Bonnie was silent and he glanced at Freddy, as if he was seeking for any approval or answer from him. "I know it's been so long that you haven't seen your childhood friend, but acting like this isn't going to help you... I know it sounds harsh, but... Please do something to occupy yourself and take your mind off of things, especially your worries. He's not here right now and he's not going to get you while we're here, while _I'm_ here..." The brown bear sighed, smoothing the purple rabbit's hair back. "It's not healthy if you're being like this... So please, just stand up, take a breather and enjoy the time we have."

Bonnie was hesitant. Indeed it had been years since he last hung out with Blue, and he felt... Bad, guilty even that he was being like this. It was just who he was. It was something that stuck within the purple rabbit since he was little. He would always dwell on the negativity, he was always overthinking and anxious about what events may occur in the future. It wasn't healthy. And Freddy was right about it.

After moments of thinking about it, he gave a nod at the brown bear and slowly stood up. "I-I suppose w-we could play leapfrog..." He said to Blue, shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket. "O-Or probably some hopscotch? I-I don't w-want to play tag or a-anything that involves running..."

Blue nodded in understanding to this. He didn't want to rush Bonnie, seeing he wasn't exactly in good condition right now. He was actually excited to play games with him again like when they were kids. And even though they were young adults, Blue still felt like he was a kid in the inside. "I know the playground here is for kids, but there's hopscotch there where we can play in." He smiled a bit at him.

Bonnie flicked an ear as the breeze brushed against his fur and he smiled back at Blue. "It's better than making our own anyway, wouldn't want to vandalize the park now, would we?" He giggled a bit. Blue's ears perched up and he grinned as they began their trek towards the playground. "True that. It's good that this park is clean and free of trash." He responded, laughing softly.

Both Freddy and Tobias smiled as they watched the two best friends heading to the playground. "You know, it's actually nice that you encourage Bonnie to do things. I assume he isn't always like this back at your place?" Tobias asked as he looked over to Freddy who sighed and frowned.

"No, not really... We watch television in the living room, and he's usually like what he was earlier... And whenever we would go out for shopping, be it either groceries or just shopping in general, he gets anxious about it. Other times he's sort of... enthusiastic about it, but most of the time he's not..." Freddy replied, leaning his head back against the tree and glanced up at the sky. "Bonnie's my mate, but I'm also doing my job to take care of him. He needs me and depends on me a lot, and I have no complains about it. I love him and I will protect him, even if I would put myself at risk. Bonnie's safety is my top priority."

Tobias smiled and chuckled softly at Freddy's statements. "I feel the same way about Blue. I can sort of see the similarities between them if I'm being honest. Though, Blue is like... the happier version of Bonnie, though he sometimes acts like how Bonnie is when upset. But... Do you think Bonnie's parents are still alive? I'm sorry to ask this question, but if I asked him that, I know I'll get a silence as an answer."

Freddy was silent for a moment, as if he was deep in thought and let out another sigh. "A part of me wants to be optimistic about it. I know it's unusual for parents to be away from home for that long if they were on a vacation, or if they were working abroad. If his parents turn out to be alive, I know for sure when they send him a text message, or a miss call at least as a means of contact, Bonnie would definitely be happy to know his parents whereabouts."

Tobias nodded in understanding. "I can see why he trusts and loves you so much." He gave a small pat on the brown bear's back. "You're a good bear, Freddy. And I'm happy that you've found someone to be with. You're devoted and committed to be there for Bonnie when he needs you, and I admire you for that." He smiled at him.

Freddy laughed a bit, though it was a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head shyly. "Thank you." He replied. "Heh, no problem!" Tobias grinned at him and they both turned their attentions back to the two rabbits who were now on the playground, playing hopscotch together.

* * *

"I'm surprised you haven't been caught for your criminal records, Shadow." A short, dark-purple furred bear remarked as he sat on the table, watching the taller black-furred rabbit pacing around inside the kitchen, hands behind his back. "You know the police officers, they're poor at doing their job." The black furred rabbit scoffed in response.

"Quite clever of you to actually disguise yourself as a... Caretaker, or baby-sitter rather." The dark-purple furred bear replied, leaning back against his chair with his arms crossed, his right ear twitching, the other torn off. "How does it feel like to watch over other kids who are younger than that rabbit you were suppose to look after before he ran away."

Shadow snorted. "I can be on my good side, and I can be on my bad side. Though, those kids I've watched over were intimidated of me so they were obedient, so I earned some income from it. But Bonnie... That damn purple rabbit is persistent so disciplining him was the only way to get him to obey me. I know, I know for sure that one day, he's going to blow my cover once he's courageous enough to call the cops on me. Wouldn't want to let that happen, Shade."

Shade snorted as well. "Of course. What do you think we should do? I know you're not a serial killer, and I'm sure as hell know that you're not a murderer either. Rather, you're the type who... Punishes, torture their victims to keep their mouths shut."

"Spot on, kid. But for now, we have no plan. But once we do, we'll contact Robert and Raymond to aid us so that that damn rabbit can shut his mouth. He's already damaged enough now that he hasn't seen his parents in years. I doubt they'll even return since it's unusual for one to be away for that long from home due to some vacation or work." The black furred rabbit responded as he sat down, hands clasped together as they rested on top of the table.

"We can only hope that it would be a _long_ time for Bonnie to pick the phone up and contact the authorities..."


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

It's been awhile I've been here but I'm going to address this because I'm sick and tired of people going all "PLEASE CONTINUE", "PLEASE MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER BLAH BLAH BLAH".

No, I'm not going to make the next chapter if you people are going to bug me to continue it. I don't want to abandon this story, I really don't. But reading the reviews about people wanting me to continue it just makes me want to update the story less and less.

 **BE PATIENT, DON'T RUSH/BOTHER ME TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **Art is my** ** _main focus_** **, writing is my** ** _past time hobby_** **hence why I am NOT active on this website, especially ArchiveOfOurOwn. Because my main hobby is to draw, not to write. When I want to write, I will write. When I want to update, I will update.**

Do NOT force me to upload the next chapter. I HAVEN'T started on it because I'm reworking the plot on how I want it to go.  
I write this for fun, I write when I want to get away from stress or when I don't want to draw art.

Will I still update this? Yes.  
When will I update it? Whenever I feel like it.

I'm sorry to say this but, if I see any reviews/comments saying for me to continue the story, I will immediately block you. I'm sick and tired of people pressuring me to update.

I can't believe that I have to say this because I really, REALLY don't want people to think that there's a new chapter out. Sorry but, there isn't. Yet.

I'll say this for one final time; **I WRITE AND WORK ON MY OWN ACCORD. I WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND UPDATE THIS STORY WHEN I'M IN THE MOOD TO WRITE. WRITING IS MY PAST TIME HOBBY, NOT MY MAIN FOCUS.**

Thank you for reading and understanding.

\- Rai


End file.
